Who's Sarah?
by R4L1K
Summary: Sonic suffered an accident while traveling around the world. Now everytime he gets drenched with cold water he turns into a red-furred female hedgehog! But when he gets drenched with hot water he returns to normal. Will he be able to get rid of the curse? Or have to live with it for the rest of his life? As long as nobody notices.. Lightly based off of Ranma 1/2. Rated T for safety
1. This is awkward

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fic here in fanfiction. The first one is like 1 year old already. Aanyways, lets move on with the fic!**

**(Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, Sega does. Also I don't own neither Syra the canadian lynx nor Rae the Hedgehog.)**

Chapter 1: This is awkward...

Sonic was walking down the streets with the new blue T-shirt and jeans he had just bought from a store.

"Man, I still can't believe what happened there..." He said, trying to forget about his little trip to China.

Sonic ran at his trademark speed around the mountains, he was pleased with the beautiful view he could enjoy while running there.

"Man, it seems like if it was yesterday when I cruised the Great Wall." Sonic said, remembering one of his past adventures.

Before thinking about something else, however, he saw a place that he hadn't seen before. It was a place with a lot of springs on it.

"Hmm... I haven't seen this place before, let me check it out." He said running to that place.

After arriving in almost no time, he was received by a man that wore black clothes that looked like the ones of a general, but in fact, he was just a tour guide.

"Hey, would you be so kind to tell me what is this place?" Sonic asked him.

The man snatched a dictionary from his pocket and started passing pages. After 2 minutes or so, he answered.

"You are actually in the Jusenkyo's Cursed Springs." He answered showing him the springs.

"Cursed? And why is that?"

The tour guide opened his dictionary again, and after 5 minutes or so, he answered.

"It is because thousands of years ago, many people and animals drowned in these springs, and if someone gets in contact with one of these spring's water, he or she will be turned into whatever drowned in that spring, so try not to fall of into one of this spring's!" He warned Sonic.

Not falling into one of those springs was kinda problematic because the spaces of terrain between the springs were actually very slim.

Sonic approached slowly to one of the springs. The tour guide looked at him worriedly. Sonic stared directly into the spring's waters. It looked pretty normal.

"Heck, If it's true then I should be careful of falling into one of these..." He was interrupted when he heard a loud scream.

"COME HERE!" He saw a red-haired girl chasing a panda. And they were headed right towards Sonic!

He jumped before one of then could ram him into one of the springs. But he didn't noticed he had accidentally jumped into one of the springs!

"Oh no! I don't think this is ending well for me..." Sonic splashed into the water.

"I'm not done with you!" The panda kept running, seemingly scared of the girl. Why? Who knows...

"Uh oh..." The tourist guide went close to the spring and waited for the hedgehog to come out. The hedgehog did come out, but he had changed radically.

His fur was red, his quills were longer, his emerald eyes where replaced by bright blue eyes. But there was something more... His chest was actually bigger, his eyelashes were longer, giving him a more 'feminine' look.

"Damn, can't believe I just... wait... my voice!" Sonic panicked, his voice was now more acute, kinda resembling a female's. He felt something heavy in his... breasts!? Sonic put a hand on his... umm, "her" crotch, just to find that she was a girl, and to add insult to injury, she was naked.

A high pitched scream could be heard around the mountains.

"Stupid panda... Stupid red-haired girl..." He muttered, remembering why he fell into the spring for starters.

"At least the tour guide told me how to turn into a man again" Sonic said, remembering the instructions he was given by the tour guide.

"Don't worry! By drenching yourself in hot water you will turn into a male again, but if you drench yourself in cold water, you will turn into the beautiful red-furred female hedgehog you were just now." He said closing his dictionary after drenching Sonic with a bucket full of hot water that he had saved in case something like this happened.

Sonic gave him a death glare when he heard 'beautiful'.

Sonic sighed. Now he wasn't able to touch cold water unless he was wearing close and if someone wasn't near.

He started to approach his house, where Tails would be waiting for him.

Oh Tails... How will he be able to explain it to him?

/-/-/

**So, do you guys like the story so far? If you do, you can always press the button 'review' to tell me :D.**

**By the way, I'm planning to get some OCs here, if you want yours in you can just post it in a review or PM me.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! :)**


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 2: The meeting.**

Sonic was almost arriving at his house, where Tails will obviously be at. He knew the fox to well, and he knew he wanted to see him after his world tour.

You see, every year Sonic goes on a trip around the world to visit new places, and because he loves running fast of course. But he didn't went around the ENTIRE world! He went around countries he wanted to visit at that time. He lasted around 1-3 weeks and when he returns, Tails is always waiting for him at his house.

Everything was going well, until something very frustrating happened for Sonic...

... It started raining.

(-/-)

"Wow, I didn't believe it would start raining today!" Tails looked outside the window at the rain that was falling. It wasn't falling hard, it was soft.

"I hope the rain doesn't slows Sonic down." Tails knew that Sonic cannot run too fast when its raining because he can slip and crash into a tree.

But just when he thought Sonic was going to arrive later than expected, he heard the bell ringing.

"Sonic!" Tails rushed to the door with excitement. Sonic had finally arrived! Or so he thought...

After opening the door, he found a red-furred female hedgehog with blue T-shirt and jeans. She had light blue eyes and she was wet. She had a very attractive body, not to mention she was beautiful. Tails stared at her dumbfounded.

You see, Tails had already 13 so it wasn't strange that he was looking at her with such an amazement, but he was smart so he tried to disimulate.

"Umm... Hi, I wanted to ask you if I could stay here until the rain stops, can I?" She asked innocently.

"S-sure! Come in." Tails stuttered, leading her into his and Sonic's house. If he had known who really was she...

"So, what's your name?" He asked her.

"I... I'm..." She stuttered.

"Hmph?"

Sonic didn't knew what to say. He didn't wanted Tails to find out because that would make him freak out. So he needed to think about something... fast.

"Did you forgot your name or something?" Tails asked.

"I don't remember... I just remember waking up in the middle of the forest, and my head was hurting a lot..." Sonic tried her best to fool Tails.

"It seems you have amnesia..." Tails deduced. "Well, I can give you a temporal name if you want to."

"It doesn't sounds bad..." She replied.

"What about Candy?"

"Nope"

"Ok, Michelle?"

"Nah"

"Cosmo?"

"Don't you have something better?"

"Ok, ok, jeez... How about Sarah?"

"Sarah..." She muttered "Sounds good." She said satisfied.

"Thank you" Tails replied.

"It seems the rain has stopped..." Sarah looked outside. The sun was already out.

"So... you'll have to go." Tails said disappointed "Too bad Sonic didn't arrived before, he should have been here by now."

"Yeah, but before, could you do me a favor?" She asked

"Yes?"

"Could you give me a bucket of hot water?"

"Why do you need hot water?"

"Please?" She asked him with her puppy eyes.

"Ok... but I don't know why you need a bucket of hot water anyway..." He said going to the bathroom to get some hot water. After a few minutes he came back with a bucket full of hot water.

"Here." Tails gave it to her.

"Thank you!" She said leaving happily

"You're welcome" Tails saw her leaving, but he noticed something odd. She was wearing red sneakers with a white stripe going from the sides with a gold buckle attached to it. And they had the little blue stripes in the back. Just like the ones Sonic drew in his shoes to identify them. In fact, he could swear she was actually wearing Sonic's running shoes.

"Hey Sarah" Sarah was almost leaving.

"What is it?" She turned around and asked him.

"Where did you got those shoes?" Tails pointed at the shoes.

"I... I bought them from a gift shop?" She said sweating.

"I'll ask you again, where did you got those shoes?" Tails' voice tone was actually threatening.

"..." Sarah kept quiet.

"Did you stole them from Sonic?" He asked

In an act of desperation, Sarah ran out of the house at top speed.

"Wait! Come back..." Tails tried to follow her, but just as he got out of the house she was already gone. "...here. How in the world did she disappeared like that?" Tails wondered, until he saw a familiar blue blur approaching to him.

"Sonic!" He ran at him. Sonic stopped and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Tails." He said smirking.

Tails remembered what happened earlier and looked at Sonic's foot. He still had his shoes.

"So, what have you done while I was gone?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Nothing much." Tails tried to hide a smirk.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Maybe... Tell me what have you been doing while on your world tour?"

"I can tell you while you show me what you have done while I was gone." He said as he followed Tails into the house.

Home, sweet home...

/-/-/

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Oh well, just post it in a review so I can know. :D**

**I want to thank ABSOselfRBED,**

**JtycoonZodiacMaster, decode9 and all of those who reviewed this story, thank you so much!**

**And bearvalley3365, i don't think thats going to happen anytime soon, BUT, who knows? I might end up writing it.**

**Whatever, have a nice day! :)**


	3. Busted

**Chapter 3: Busted**

Sonic was looking at horror at what Tails did to the garden. His eyes were like plates, staring the monstrosity that was there.

He couldn't believe it, he thought his head was going to blow up.

"So do you like it?" Tails asked him. "I spent a lot of time designing it, not to mention building it."

What were they talking about? Nothing. Tails just built a pool in the house's garden. Yup, Sonic's secret wasn't going to be kept for too long this way.

"You know that I don't like being in water, or even near water, do you?" He asked.

"Duh! That's why I built the pool for!" Tails replied. Sonic looked at him confused. "If you get to swim in the pool in a daily basis, you will be able to get rid of your fear to water, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, kinda..."

"I know it may be hard at first, but in the end it is going to be beneficial for you."

Sonic sighed. If he tried to do that, he will end up getting caught and giving Tails a possible trauma.

"Wanna get in?" Tails asked.

"Thanks buddy, but I think I'll pass." Sonic said turning around and trying to leave.

"C'mon! Don't be a coward!" Tails grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the pool. But Sonic was stronger so Tails wasn't going to pull him anywhere. Tails gave up and released Sonic.

"Why don't you want to go in?" Tails pouted.

"I just... don't feel like swimming, you know?" Sonic said going inside the house.

Tails, irritated, grabbed a bucket and filled it with water from the pool.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails called for Sonic. When Sonic came out, he threw the bucket at him, but Sonic managed to dodge it.

"What's your problem, Tails? Sonic asked, angry at Tails for trying to drench him with cold water

"Hey, I'm just playing a friendly prank, it's not like water is going to kill you or something." He replied.

"Sorry man, I jut don't like drenching myself in water, thats all." Sonic said went over Tails and patted his back.

Afterwards, Sonic went to take a bath, with hot water of course. While he was taking a shower, Tails was waiting for him in the living room so Sonic could tell him all of the places he visited in his world tour.

But then, something very bad happened...

Tails went to get a screwdriver he left on the bathroom. Why would he leave a screwdriver in the bathroom? Well, when Sonic isn't at the house, no, when nobody isn't at his house he uses to be... disorganized.

(-/-)

"Tails!" Amy had gone to Sonic's house to retrieve a hammer she gave Tails so he could finish a project. And no, it wasn't her Piko Piko hammer. "Could you return me my hammer?"

"Go pick it, its on the roof!" He yelled from his garage.

Amy went outside and saw her hammer nailed to the roof.

"What is my hammer doing there in the first place?" She asked confused.

"I was doing something." Tails replied, still working in his garage.

Amy picked his hammer, confused and curious about what in the world Tails was doing, and returned to her home.

(-/-)

So, Tails entered the room quietly.

"Hey Sonic, i'm going to pick my screwdriver" He said

entering the bathroom. Sonic didn't

minded because, well, he was always naked. And Tails didn't minded when Sonic did it because he was always naked as well, so both of them had nothing to be embarrassed of. Also remembering both of them are man, well, were...

Just as he was going to pick his screwdriver, Tails heard a noise and then, all of the lights turned off.

"Great, a power outage..." He muttered. "I guess you are going to have to bath in cold water then Sonic." He said jokingly. But he heard no response.

"Sonic?" He called but no one

answered.

"Hello?" He called again.

"Tails..." Sonic said, of course it wasn't his voice so Tails suspected something. "I have to explain you something." He said, knowing that it was no use trying to hide it from his brother.

Tails, without hesitation, opened the curtains of the bathroom to reveal a naked female figure.

"HEY!" Sonic slapped him almost instinctively and hid herself behind the curtains. "You didn't had to do that!"

"Sarah? What in the world are you doing in my bathroom!?" Tails yelled.

"It's me! Sonic!" She said, still hiding her body.

"Ha! And you think I'm going to eat that?" He mocked at her "If you don't tell me in the next five seconds where is Sonic, I'm going to kick the answer out of you, and I don't want to hurt such a woman as pretty as you so please, just tell me where is him." Tails threatened.

"Just get me a bucket of hot water." She said.

"Why do you want..."

"Just do it!" She shouted. Tails cursed under his breath and went to get a bucket of water. After that, he used a stove to boil the water.

After some time, the water got hot, so he went to the bathroom and gave the bucket to Sarah. But Sarah only sticked a hand outside to not reveal her body.

"Ok, what are you going to do with that water?" Tails said annoyed.

"Just look." Sarah sticked a hand outside for Tails to see. Then, she threw the bucket at her, drenching herself with the hot water.

Tails stared in shock as the fur turned blue. Sonic instantly opened the curtain. But the hot water seemed to be very hot.

"Its burning!" He said, turning on the shower with cold water, turning him into a girl in front of Tails eyes.

He stood silent.

Sonic, noticing her mistake, covered herself with the curtain again.

"I... I must be going crazy or something..." Tails was shocked.

"I can explain myself Tails!" Sonic reassured him, still behind the curtains so she wouldn't reveal her body. "But could you get me a bucket of hot water please?"

(-/-)

"So, you say that you accidentally got into one of those cursed springs, and now every time you get splashed with cold water you'll turn into a red-furred female with blue eyes." Tails was trying to understand everything. "Not to mention really beautiful and kind of sexy." He said that in his mind.

"And every time I get splashed with hot water I get back to normal. See my dilemma?" Sonic said annoyed. "This is why I didn't wanted to get into the pool with you."

"Well, I think I screwed you so hard..." Tails said depressed.

"Don't sweat it! You are the only one who know and the only one who will know about it, and a pool isn't going to screw me hard."

"I wasn't talking about the pool."

"What? Then what are you talking about?" Before Tails could answer he heard someone calling his name outside. It was Amy...

"Hey Sonic!" She said happily.

"Hey Ames..." Sonic said, kind of annoyed.

"I'm so dying to go at the pool party Tails made for your return!"

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

"He didn't told you?"

"I was just about to tell him, when you passed by." Tails said from the door.

"Ah, well, see ya later Sonic!" Amy kept walking to wherever she was going. Tails smiled sheepishly, and Sonic was at the verge of a heart attack.

"You are so dead..." Sonic whispered menacingly. Tails ran like a scared girl, with Sonic on chase.

/-/-/

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Sonic will have a pool party! But how is he going to keep his secret? Discover it in the next chapter!**

**Also want to thank all of those who have read this story, thank you so much! :D**

**Anyway, see ya later!**


	4. Out, but not in the open

**Chapter 4: Out, but not in the open**

"Hey! No fair!" Sonic shouted angrily.

"Well, you are trying to beat the living flesh out of me, so its completely fair." Tails smirked. He was inside the pool, and due to Sonic's curse he couldn't follow him in. Or thats what Tails thought...

"Ok, you wanna play dirty?" Sonic did the unexpected. He jumped at the pool, splashing water everywhere. Tails could only look at Sonic's fur turning red under water.

Then, the now female hedgehog rose up from the water.

"Lets play dirty then." She said grinning evilly.

(-/-)

"That really hurt! Tails rubbed his head after Sonic had almost made a hole in it rubbing it with her knuckles.

"Then don't make a party without my permission!" She said grabbing the bucket with the now hot water and drenching himself with it.

"Do you think I'm a fortune teller to know what was happening to you?" Tails complained and sat on the couch.

"Whatever, Just... ask me before doing a party, can you?" He said throwing the bucket away and sitting on the couch with Tails.

"Ok, but Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, uhh... I don't know how to ask you this..." Tails was trying to find words to explain Sonic and important matter.

"Did you made up another party?"

"No! Its just that, don't you think you should start using clothes, in case you get an accident?"

"Yeah, I'm going to buy another pair of pants and..."

"You know that you can't run with those because of friction, do you?"

"Then what do you think I should wear?"

Tails looked at him with a nervous smile. Sonic wasn't sure what was he talking about, then it hit him.

"I think I know what you are talking about, and I have to tell you... That will never happen, EVER!"

"In that case, you know you will not be able to run when you are wearing pants, unless you are sure you aren't going to get splashed or if you want to have fire in your legs. Your call." Tails concluded.

"Man, I like running, but I have dignity you know? I guess I'll stop running until I find a cure to this" He sighed "Something tells me it will not be easy..."

"Maybe we can find out on my lab" Tails suggested.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you built a lab underground last year. What are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Sonic said rushing for the lab.

"*Sigh* I will need some of these." He said grabbing some buckets and filling them with water.

(-/-)

Meanwhile, very far away, a canadian lynx and a hedgehog were walking in a forest.

The lynx had normal fur color, gold eyes and waist-length silver hair with black tints at the end of it, she also had bangs pointing to the middle of her face. She had a black cloth tied around her head. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a metal surrounding under her chest to the end of the shirt, khaki shorts and black steel-toed knee-length boots with metalic soles. She was also wearing wrist-length black fingerless gloves, with a metal encasing nearly the lower half of her arm. She had a metal claw on her left hand and a katana strapped at her hip.

The hedgehog had an ebony fur with purple streaks and she had slanted red eyes. She had a sakura styled hair that covered her left eye and a purple jewel incrusted on her forehead. She was wearing a short black dress with a black belt with a purple buckle, a purple vest and gloves that had silver spikes at the wrist. She also had a lightning-bolt mark in her chest.

"I can't wait to make her pay for what she did to us!" The lynx seemed angry.

"She ain't done anything to me or anyone else in the clan, you are just mad because she beat you, but I don't know why you are making such a rant." The hedgehog tried to calm her down.

"I got beaten! After 3 years of never losing I got beaten! By a stranger!" She was getting angrier by the second.

"Come on! She won by a ring out! Not by actually hurting you, I don't know why you think that is too shameful when both of us know she cannot beat you in a real battle." The hedgehog was trying her best to calm the angry lynx.

"Shut up already, Rae. You weren't the one that got beaten."

"Syra, we both know I would be at my home if that happened to me, if it wasn't for that rule, of course.

The hedgehog and the lynx kept walking, trying to find the red female hedgehog that defeated Syra and make her pay.

(-/-)

"Man, i'm not sure about this." Sonic said. Tails had put him inside a glass tube.

"You will not have to do much, I'll just have to scan your biometrics then I'll be able to see how does your body changes shape. I'll also be able to figure out if you only look like a female or if you actually are one." He said pressing a red button.

Sonic heard some beeping noises coming from the floor of the glass tube. "So, I just have to stand here?"

"Yes, that simple." Tails replied pressing another button.

Suddenly, cold water started dripping from atop the glass tube, drenching Sonic with him and turning him into a female. She instinctively covered her lower and upper parts of her body.

"Hey! You could have told me something like 'Sonic, I'm going to drench you with cold water' or something before you actually did it." Sonic complained.

"Its done!" Tails pressed another button and hot water dropped from atop the glass tube, returning the hedgehog back to normal.

"Thank you so much." Sonic said with a sarcastic tone.

"Let me check this out..." Tails headed for a monitor to see the results.

"Hey, when am I getting out of here?" Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. In response, Tails pressed a button and the glass tube disappeared. As soon as he was free, Sonic went for Tails.

"What the... I don't get it..." Tails was looking dumbfounded at the monitor. "This... This is just unreal." The screen at first showed the biometrics of Sonic as a male hedgehog, and all of a sudden, they changed to the biometrics of a female hedgehog as if it was like changing channels from a TV.

"I don't get it, this must be some sort of trick..." Tails was trying to find a good explanation for what he was seeing, but he could find none. Like if life was a big house and science had just been kicked out of it.

"So, I guess you don't know how to cure it..." Sonic said disappointed.

"No, but I have found differences between your male and female form that are kind of interesting... You wanna hear 'em?"

"Well, I don't have anything to lose so, go ahead."

"You want to hear the good part or the bad part first?"

"I want to save the best for last, thank you."

"Ok." Tails flexed himself and then looked at the monitor. "When you turn into a girl, your biometrics change radically, not only in the fact that you are actually a girl, but your statistics are also affected."

"English please."

Tails sighed. "As a girl, you have less strength and less endurance, like 30% less of each one approximately, that means you will not have the same strength when you are fighting as a girl and your body will be more fragile, meaning that your body won't take as much punishment as it would take in your male form. Also, your hormones are also affected, meaning that you may end up acting like an actual girl in some scenarios."

"Great! Just Great! I think I'll just avoid contact with cold water for the rest of my life!" Sonic was now irritated, he could end up acting as a girl!? Man, he was totally not going to touch cold water, ever.

"Don't you want to hear the good part?"

"Whatever... Not going to touch cold water no matter what you say."

"First, due to the reduction of strength and endurance, your spikes grow and they become sharper, making your spin-dashes more deadly to use against people." Tails explained.

"And second?"

"Second, your brain actually reorganizes itself and you are able to do 2 and even 3 things the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that time when we saw Amy listening to music while talking with Vanilla on the phone AND reading a magazine?"

"I gotta admit it, it still freaks me out. But I don't think I'll use that ability because you know I spend 90% of my time running."

"I was just about to tell you something related to that."

"What? My speed increases as a girl?"

"Not only your speed in running, your overall agility is increased dramatically. Not only you are able to run faster, but also punch, kick and those kind of things."

"Oooooh, so that theory that says that boys are stronger but girls are more agile is true."

"Yeah, but is kinda an overkill in your case."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have an estimated number on how faster you can run as a female and... well... you aren't going to believe me but... as a girl, you can actually run 2 times faster!"

Sonic felt like Shadow just kissed him and then bitch-slapped him. He could run 2 times faster AS A GIRL!? I mean, no one could keep up with Sonic's speed, not even Shadow, but, being to run 2 times faster than THAT!? Not possible.

"Tails, you are joking, right?" Sonic smirked. But Tails looked dead serious.

"I mean, i'm already the fastest thing alive, but 2 times MY speed? That's just impossible! Isn't it?" Sonic wasn't believing it.

"Let's find out then..." Tails went to the garage

"Hey, wait!" Sonic followed after him.

/-/-/

**Sonic, running 2 times FASTER!? God save us, is this actually true? And when did Sonic met Syra? And most important of all, when and where she defeated her?**

**All your questions will be answered... In the next chapter!**


	5. How to swallow your pride Part 1

**Chapter 5: How to completely swallow your pride. Part 1**

(PD: Why don't you guys don't review? :'( )

"This is it."Tails reached his garage, with Sonic behind him. He went to the corner and pressed a button that was hidden in the wall. Another door showed up. They both went in, inside was the Tornado and all the stuff that Tails invented, the room wasn't almost full, but more or less. Tails went near something that looked like a giant hamster wheel where a normal human/mobian could go in. It also had a piece of metal in the front so when someone ran on the wheel, the friction between the metal and the wheel will produce energy. Tails had created this to see how Sonic's speed improved or decreased by seeing how much energy he made in a certain amount of time, and this was the perfect time to test it out.

"Okay, I need you to run in this as a male, then, you'll have to run as a female." Tails explained. "I'll see how much energy you create and then I'll tell you how faster you can run as a female."

"Sounds cool." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, get in." Tails ordered him while putting himself behind his console to see the speed difference between male and female form.

"You can start running." Tails said.

Sonic started to run at his trademark supersonic speed, but the wheel could move at his' speed for some reason. Leaving him in the same position. After a minute or so, Tails told him to stop.

"Now, I'm going to throw cold water at you so you can run as a girl, are you ready?"

Sonic sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

Tails threw the cold water at him, turning him into a girl. After that he went behind the console again, trying not to look at Sonic's female form because if he did for too long he could end up having a boner, and Sonic would knock the daylights out of him.

"You can start running." Tails said.

Sonic started to run at her trademark supersonic speed. But she was running so fast that she managed to move from her position and she started circling the wheel until she was a red blurry circle.

"WOOHOO!" Tails could hear Sonic was enjoying it.

"Sonic you can stop!" Tails shouted.

Sonic pouted, but she managed to stop.

"Dude, THATS what I call unreal speed! Do you imagine if I could run like this as a guy?" She started to daydream about it.

"Sonic..." Tails said with his eyes closed.

"What?" Sonic looked at him with confusion.

"You are still naked" Tails finished.

Sonic noticed when she felt a cold breeze passing through her legs and her chest. She automatically covered her lower and upper parts.

"At least you aren't looking at me" She said relieved. But then she noticed something odd. "Tails, don't move please."

"Okay..." Tails said confused. Sonic stood in front of Tails and he noticed Tails' forehead reached her nose. Why this was so strange? Because Tails' height was only supposed to reach her neck.

"Can you grab a bucket of hot water before I have to open them?" Tails said, annoyed. Sonic then grabbed a bucket of hot water and drenched herself with it.

"You can open them." Tails opened his eyes with relief.

"Tails, stay in front of me." Sonic ordered.

"Okay..." Tails moved in front of Sonic. Yup, his forehead could barely reach his neck.

"Tails, you didn't told me that I'm smaller when I am a girl..."

"Really? I thought I did."

"You didn't."

"Okay, sorry!" He apologized.

"Whatever..." Sonic sat on a chair and flexed up.

"Now, I've gotta make the preparatives for the party." He said grabbing some stuff from the garage. "Meanwhile, you can decide if you're going as Sonic or as Sarah and what are you going to wear." He said picking up a radio.

"Why wouldn't I go as Sonic?" He asked confused. He stood up.

"Maybe because if you accidentally get drenched with cold water as Sonic, you are going to have a bad time while everyone else will have a good laugh?" Tails joked while moving all the stuff he picked to the pool.

Sonic shut his eyes wide open. Even if he didn't wanted to go into the pool, knowing his friends so well, one of them will try to pull a prank on Sonic by drenching him with water, and everybody will see how he transforms into a girl. Even if he came out with the lame excuse that his fur will just change color, her blue eyes and chest will tell other story, mainly the chest because her boobs were sadly as big as Rouge's.

On the other hand, if he came to the party as Sarah, he knew that because of her chest she would have to wear a certain thing which name he didn't wanted to think about. And everybody will wonder where is Sonic. But she wouldn't have to worry about going into the pool, no, she wouldn't have to worry about getting drenched in water, because swimming in the pool meant he had to... Nope, he wasn't even going to consider that.

"What the hell am I going to do now...?" He muttered walking to his bedroom.

(-/-)

Amy was laying in her bed reading a magazine and listening to music. She was only using one earbud because if she used both of them, she wouldn't hear when someone called her.

All of a sudden, she heard the phone ringing.

"I wonder who might be..." She said picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said. She couldn't believe it, Sonic was calling her! But what did he wanted?

"Hi Sonic!" She said happily.

"Ames, I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?" Amy was getting excited. She wasn't waiting for a marry proposal, but maybe she wanted to date her. Oooh, she was so excited!

"Look, I met this girl while I was on my tour and when you told me about the party I wanted to invite her, but she doesn't have anything good to wear, could you bring her some clothes, please?"

She was stunned, Sonic met another girl? Well, if he was asking her that, it was because he was talking about a hedgehog. She felt mortified! She was thinking that Sonic would ask her out, and then he talks about this girl that he met on his world tour, and to add salt to the wound, he was asking her to bring her some clothes! But she couldn't overreact it. If she did, maybe Sonic wouldn't ask her any favors again, and she didn't wanted that to happen so she maintained herself calmed.

"Amy? You there?" Sonic asked, not hearing anyone in the phone.

"Yes! So, do you think my clothes will fit her?"

"Sure! She has your same height and width. But her chest was the only difference." Sonic said.

Her chest was the only difference? She hope he didn't meant...

"You mean, her chest is bigger" Amy said, hoping that he would say no.

"I could say almost Rouge's size." It was the best way Sonic could say that to Amy.

She was getting angrier, but she tried to be subtle and hide her emotions.

"Ok, do I need to bring her a swimsuit?" Amy asked trying to gain Sonic trust and hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"No, she said she dislikes water and she doesn't want to swim."

"Too bad..." Amy felt relieved. At least she wouldn't have to see Sonic staring at that girl for too long.

"Okay, will you do it?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, leave it to me" She answered

"Thank you Ames, I owe you one."

"Yeah, by the way, whats her name?" She asked curiously.

"Her name's Sarah, and you better watch out, she runs very fast." Sonic smirked. Amy wasn't feeling very comfortable hearing that from Sonic. If Sonic said something or someone was very fast, it was because was VERY fast. And that gave them something in common.

"Sonic, do you feel something for her?" Amy asked nervously.

"Amy, I assure you she is only a friend. You can come here and whack me with your hammer if you think I'm lying." He said with a serious tone. That relaxed Amy for the moment.

"Okay, see you at the party!"

"Yeah, and Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you reading a magazine and listening to music while talking to me again?" Sonic said.

"How did you guessed?" She asked

"I just guessed it." He hung up.

"Wow, not even a goodbye." Amy hung up too and stood up.

"I really hope he doesn't have feelings for her, or else I'm going to whack him with my hammer so hard he will end up in a coma." She joked and dressed herself to go to the mall and buy Sonic's new 'friend' something to wear.

(-/-)

It was almost night time, and Sonic had half an hour before the guests started to show up. And he was wondering if Amy was actually going to come here and bring her the clothes his 'friend' was supposed to wear.

Finally, Amy came into Sonic's view, and she was looking great.

She was wearing a black tank top and a short black skirt. She was wearing black heels and she was also using make up in her eyes. She was carrying a black backpack with herself

"Amy, you look gorgeous!" Sonic tried to calm down Amy. Although what he said wasn't a lie.

"Thank you Sonic." She blushed slightly. "Now, where is that friend of yours?" She said looking for any trace of the girl which Amy thought that wanted to take Sonic away from her.

"She's here right now. Let me bring her the clothes so you can see her." Sonic said letting Amy into his house.

Amy gave him the backpack and she sat on the couch, waiting for the hedgehog to show up.

Sonic went into the bathroom and opened the backpack.

"Here you are." He said so Amy would believe there was actually someone with him, then he turn on the water and drenched his arm, making him turn into a girl.

"Thank you, Sonic!" She said. She turned the water on again, but this time it was hot water. He drenched her arm with it, turning her into a boy.

He got out of the bathroom and faced Amy.

"I think you might want to wait at the pool." He said.

"Ok." Amy stood up and went to the pool area.

"I'll be waiting for you" Amy said, imagining herself and Sonic one day swimming together alone.

"Don't wait for me, I'll be searching for my wallet"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Sonic wasn't going to stay with her? That made her mad. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Sonic looking at his 'friend'.

"I left my wallet in a little island on the caribbean. They called me from the hotel I stayed to tell me that." He lied.

"Since when do you have a wallet?"

"Since I started traveling around the world?" He answered "I don't get everything free, you know."

"Right, see you later then."

"Look at the bright side" He surrounded her with his arm "At least you can get to know Sarah better."

"Yeah, right." She whispered.

"See ya later then" He exited with his supersonic speed. Just to enter the house from the window of the bathroom.

"Now lets see..." He checked the clothes Amy brought for Sarah. It was a blue skirt with a black belt and a light blue buckle and a blue tank top. She had also bought the blue underwear and also bought a swimsuit for her.

"I told her not to..." Sonic sighed. "Here goes nothing" He drenched himself with cold water.

She couldn't lift the stare from the clothes. "Do I really have to do this?" She whispered. She swallowed her pride and put on the clothes.

(-/-)

The guests had finally arrived. Among them there were Shadow, Cream, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and pretty much all of Sonic's friends and allies.

And then she came out, and everybody was staring at her and whispering things like "Who is she?"

There was an awkward silence in the pool.

Amy was awestruck. Sarah was actually very beautiful, and sexy. It wouldn't surprise her Sonic had fallen for her.

Everybody was thinking the same, kind of.

"You are very pretty!" Charmy broke the silence.

"Umm, thank you?" She replied.

Tails was looking from afar, trying not to laugh his head off.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Charmy." Shadow said. Then everybody else nodded in agreement.

In that instant, Sonic had wanted someone to shoot at him in the head. But he tried to be subtle about it and tried to act normally. And with her hormones, it was going to be easy for her to do so. But the real question was, Could her pride as a man survive the night?

/-/-/

**HEEEEEY there! I think I'm crossing the line... you think so? Yes? No? Post it in a review so I can find out! :D**

**And what about the 2 girls I had just mentioned in the other chapter? They are going to make an appearance... but not for now.**

**So, have a nice day!**


	6. How to swallow your pride Part 2

**Chapter 6: How to completely swallow your pride. Part 2**

(This story has reached over 10 reviews! Thank you guys, thank you. :)

"Guys" Amy surrounded Sarah with her arm. "This is Sarah, she met Sonic when he was on his world tour." She presented her.

"Hi everyone!" She said happily.

"Thank you" She whispered to Amy.

"But where is Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"He said he went to the caribbean to get his wallet" Sarah said.

"Since when Sonic has a wallet?"

"Hey!" Shadow shouted to attract the everyone's attention. "Are we going to ask ourselves where is that faker or are we going to rock this place?"

Everyone nodded and Tails went over the DJ table and turned on the music. Everyone went either to the pool or started dancing right on the spot. Sarah was surprised that Tails was able to install a DJ table with those 2 gigantic speakers without any help, she went over there.

"Hey, can I help you on something 'Sarah' " Tails tried to control his laugh.

"Haha, how funny" Sarah said sarcastically. "How did you put all of this by yourself?"

"I did it while you where busy attending your own problems?" Tails explained, switching to the next song. "I thought you wanted to think about what you were going to do for tonight so I didn't wanted to bother you, although i would have finished faster."

"Hey Tails! Where are the drinks?" Shadow went over the DJ table after diving into the pool.

"Oh yeah!" Tails got a remote from under the table and pushed a button.

Suddenly, a table filled with all kinds of drinks, with and without alcohol, rose up from a corner. The floor that was there served like some kind of roof in case it started raining. The bartender, a yellow cat, was wearing a white vest and a black skirt.

"Who needs a drink?" She asked. Everyone went to have a drink.

"This is my kind of place!"Shadow then looked at Sarah. "Hey, wanna drink something?" He invited her to drink something.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do so, lets go." She accepted and went with him.

"Ok, I will forget about it and rock this place." Tails put on some dark shades and a very big headset and he started making mixes.

"Have you drank alcohol before?" Shadow asked her.

"Not really, just a little at some parties. But right now I only want a soda, thank you" Sarah said. Her hormones were already a problem, but getting drunk was going to make her do something crazy and she didn't wanted to do that.

"Fine, have it your way." Shadow said. He had finally forgotten, well, put up with what happened in the ARK many years ago and he was paying more attention to what was happening in the present. Shadow would never admit in public that he wanted to have a girlfriend because he had too much fangirls and he would end up being stalked. Kinda like Sonic with Amy, but 14573 times worse, or at least that was the number of fans he had in this country. But this girl looked very pretty and she looked like a nice person.

"Hi, what would you like to drink?" The bartender asked.

"I would like some beer and a soda for the lady, please." Shadow said. Sarah tried to ignore the last part.

"Just in a second." She said picking 2 plastic cups and filling one with beer and the other one with strawberry soda.

"Here" She gave the drinks to them.

"Thank you" Sarah said grabbing her cup of soda and sipping some of it.

"Hey Sarah! Over here!" Blaze was waving her hand at Sarah. She was with a group of girls.

Sarah left Shadow drinking his beer and went with the girls.

"So, how did you got to meet Sonic?" Rouge asked her.

"Well... umm..." She tried to make up a story as fast as possible.

"I was running through the forest, I thought it was going to be a normal run. Then he passed right at my side..." The rest of the girls.

"Oooooooh" The rest of the girls said in unison. Meanwhile, Amy was very jealous.

"I ran behind him, trying to outrun him, but he was so fast, after running around the entire forest he invited me to eat something. After that he kept on going in his famous world tour." She finished.

"And, between girls, do you like him?" Blaze asked her.

"Nah, we are just friends." She said sincerely.

"Too bad, I bet that Sonic would die to have someone as beautiful as you as her girlfriend." A blonde human girl said

"Yeah..." She answered. If Sonic and Sarah weren't the same person, he would want to spend some time with her. But there wasn't and would never be such a person, so he stopped thinking about that.

Amy had already distanced from the group so she wouldn't end up killing someone

"I think that, If you could keep up with Sonic its because you can run very fast." Shadow appeared out of nowhere with a bottle of beer.

"What if I told you I can also run at the speed of sound?" She said, trying to impress him.

"Ha! I'd say you are lying." He said smirking.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a girl."

"Excuse me?" She said offended. Even if she wasn't an actual girl, she was still offended by that commentary. "I bet I can run faster than you."

Shadow exploded in laughter, and that is something he hadn't done in centuries.

"Yeah, you running faster than me. Ha! Best joke I've ever heard!" Shadow kept laughing..

"Wanna race?" Sarah challenged Shadow.

"Sarah, I think you are going too far" Amy said

"No, let her do it." Shadow said. "And to make things interesting lets bet."

"What's your bet?" Sarah asked with a smirk. At this point, everyone was looking at them. Even Tails had stopped the music and watched the scene.

"If I win, you are going to go in a date with me." Shadow smirked. Rouge got angry, because she knew very well that Shadow was going to win. But she would have a talk with him, later...

Tails looked at Sarah with a face that said something like "Stop it, you don't know what you are doing."

"Fine." Sarah replied.

"If Shadow wins, I'm just going to ignore his cries for help." Tails thought.

"But if I win, you will have to dye your fur blue color for an entire week." She finished.

"Ok, lets do it!" Shadow led everyone outside.

(-/-)

"So, the one that circles reaches the end of the forest and comes back first wins? Fine by me, what about you?" Shadow asked Sarah.

"Yeah, lets do this." She said.

"Ready?" Blaze asked. She was the one who was going to say 'go'

"Yes" Shadow and Sarah said in unison.

"This is amazing" Amy thought "Sarah will eventually lose and Shadow will get to date her, meaning that she would have the chance to date Sonic!"

"3... 2... 1..." Blaze did the countdown. Sarah and Shadow were ready race.

"GO!" As soon as Blaze said this, both hedgehogs disappeared off of sight. But something odd happened, Sarah had left a trail of fire behind her.

"Wow, either she must have fire powers or she is going insanely fast!" Blaze said.

(-/-)

Shadow was awestruck. He was skating as fast as his skates could make him go, but Sarah was still too far ahead of him. She was going to fast that she was leaving a trail of fire behind her.

"How in the world can someone run so fast!?" He asked himself as he saw Sarah disappearing off of his sight.

(-/-)

Sarah had already reached Station Square, but before she could keep running she noticed something strange. Shadow wasn't behind her, or even near.

"Wow, i'm stomping his pride so hard." She muttered before start running again.

Just before leaving the city, she saw Shadow already leaving the forest.

"Slowpoke!" She stuck her tongue out at him and kept running to the finish line.

"I don't like how this is going to end..." Shadow said, returning to Sonic's house disappointed.

(-/-)

"There you are!" Sarah said seeing Shadow already returning.

"Someone just explain me... What the hell just happened!?" Vector asked confused

"Nothing. The ultimate life form had just been beaten by a girl." Sarah smirked. "And talking about being beaten, someone had just lost a bet" Her smirk turned into an enormous smile.

"Fine, I lost fair and square, I'll do it." Shadow said annoyed, but admitting his defeat.

"Since when do you run that fast, Sarah?" Blaze asked

"I don't know, maybe I was born with it."

"Your parents could run like that?" Espio asked.

"I didn't got to know my parents..."

Sarah said, her smile had faded away.

"Wow, he is a good actor, i mean, she is a good actress." Tails said in his mind.

"But, where do you live?" Charmy asked. Everyone looked at him awkwardly, this was the first time Charmy had gotten interest in something that wasn't sugar.

"I didn't had a house... well, until Sonic told me I could live with him."

"WHAT!?" Everybody, even Tails, said in unison. Amy was about to go mental.

"But, why?" Amy asked.

"Because I don't have a house nor money to buy one?" She said. "But why don't we forget this and keep on partying?" She said, speeding into the house. Everyone just shrugged and went in, except for Amy, whose head was almost going to explode.

(-/-)

After the party, everybody left to his/her houses.

"Shadow, don't forget it." Sarah said grinning.

"I will not" He said annoyed.

After some minutes everyone had left the house, except for Amy, that was waiting for Sonic so she could get a real explanation.

"Amy, what are you still doing here?" Sarah went to her side.

"I want to know why did Sonic let you live in his house." She replied angrily.

"Amy, I told you we are just friends."

"I don't care!" She said still standing in front of the door.

"Fine, have it your way." Sarah went inside the house.

"Hey Sonic, don't you think you should turn into a guy already? I think you are getting to accustomed to your girl form." Tails said worried.

"Well, I'll have to wait 'till Amy goes to her house and i'm not going to wait until 2AM to go to sleep so, good night." She yawned and went to her room.

"I don't think Sonic should stay like that for long..." Tails thought. "Oh well, its not like he is going to stay like that forever, right?" He forgot about the subject and went to sleep.

And Amy? Lets say she left very very late from there... Not to mention that if she got to see Sonic in her way home, Sonic might have not survived. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

/-/-/

And that is everything for now! I hope you guys like the story so far. Sonic has managed to put up with his girl form for now, but for how long is he going to be able to handle it? Keep reading and discover it!

And the most important part of all... REVIEW! :D

Have a nice day!


	7. Seek and Destroy

**Chapter 7: Seek and Destroy**

Sonic yawned as he woke up. He felt the warm sun rays caressing his face.

"Such a nice day... wait a second..." He noticed his voice was high-pitched. Then he noticed he was still a girl. She saw the bucket of hot water she was going to use before sleeping, but it seems she was very sleepy that night. Well, that's what happens when you are still awake at 2AM in the morning.

"At least i'm wearing underwear, wait, why is that supposed to make me feel better?" She quickly removed both undergarments and then drenched herself in the hot water.

"I wonder how did it kept hot the entire night? Whatever, let me just get a shower." He headed for the bathroom.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted from the living room. "It seems there is another power outage! You will have to use cold water!"

Sonic got annoyed. Well, in the forest the power outages were more common because the houses were very distanced from the city.

"And why couldn't you have told me that before I used the bucket with hot water!" He shouted.

"I thought you used it before going to sleep!"

"Nope!"

Sonic came into the living room so they didn't needed to shout to communicate. Sonic saw Tails was already eating breakfast. Eggs and bacon with a toast.

"Sonic, try not to spend so much time as a girl" He said while taking a bite out of his toast.

"I'll try, but in the meantime, can you please heat some water while I take a shower?"

"There's no gas left so I can't use the stove."

"What? And how did you made those eggs and bacon?"

"Heating a pan with the heat of the tornado engine." He took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Well, heat the water like you..."

"The tornado is out of gas too." He said finishing his breakfast.

"Explain how did all the gas ran out?" Sonic tapped his foot and crossed his arms.

"I haven't bought gas since you left for your world tour." He said picking up his plate and going into the kitchen.

Sonic sighed. "Man, just when I thought I could get one normal day..." He picked up the clothes he had use for yesterday's party and went into the bathroom.

(-/-)

"At least I can run faster" Sarah was running down through Green Hill Zone, this was the only part of the world that hasn't changed at all, yet she could spend her eternity running through that place. And now that she was faster she was having a lot more fun. But all of a sudden...

"Now!" Two individuals tried to leap at her, but she was so fast that they didn't managed to catch her. Sarah skidded into a halt to face her opponents. She was shocked to see who they were.

"Syra and Rae?" She gasped.

"Long time no see, hedgehog!" Syra said with a devious grin. "Time to pay!" She charged at Sarah.

Sarah dodged it and gave her a roundhouse kick.

"It seems you are a sore loser." Sarah said sticking her tongue out at Syra. But then she got punched by Rae in the back.

"You haven't forgotten our names! That's cute." Rae smirked " That way you will know who where the ones that ended your life."

"Wait, you want to kill me!? Why!?" Sarah stood up.

"You were warned, don't you?" Syra replied

Then it hit her.

(-/-)

"Just when I thought I was going to be okay... I end up splashing myself in water." Sarah was running out of China. She was initially going to get out as a man, but he accidentally ended up slipping and falling into a river.

"Man, I'm hungry..." She heard her stomach rumbling. But then she heard noises nearby. She went to see what was going on and she discovered a fighting arena surrounded by trees. There were lots of people cheering the fighters that were in the middle of the arena.

One of the fighters was a canadian lynx. She had normal fur color, gold eyes and waist-length silver hair with black tints at the end of it, she also had bangs pointing to the middle of her face. She had a black cloth tied around her head. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a metal surrounding under her chest to the end of the shirt, khaki shorts and black steel-toed knee-length boots with metalic soles. She was also wearing wrist-length black fingerless gloves, with a metal encasing nearly the lower half of her arm.

The other fighter was a brown bull. He was wearing a samurai vest and black khaki pants. He also had a piercing in his nose and his body and sword were 3 times bigger than his opponent.

Sonic went near to have a better look, but ended up being spotted.

"Hey you!" One of the mobians guarding the entrance called her. She was an ebony hedgehog with purple streaks and she had slanted red eyes. She had a sakura styled hair that covered her left eye and a purple jewel incrusted on her forehead. She was wearing a short black dress with a black belt with a purple buckle, a purple vest and gloves that had silver spikes at the wrist. She also had a lightning-bolt mark in her chest. "What are you doing here?" She went to speak to her.

"Nothing! I was just watching the fight." Sarah said innocently. Her stomach rumbled louder.

"Seems you are very hungry, are you?"

"Yes! Do you have any food?" She asked desperately.

"I'm Rae, and yes we have!" She pointed to a table with lots of food , raging from sushi to...

"Chili dogs!" Sarah was almost going to charge at the table, but Rae stopped her.

"If you want to eat all of that, you will have to defeat her." She pointed to the lynx that had already beaten the bull. And she barely had any scratch.

"Boring!" She yelled "Can anyone give me a real challenge?"

Sarah went into the fray.

"I'll do it." She said.

The lynx looked at the hedgehog with a bored look

"Really? I have taken down cougars bigger and deadlier than you, I wouldn't hurt such a puny girly girl like you." She mocked at her.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, I just want to eat, and if I have to beat you for that, then so be it!" She was serious.

"Ok, I'll be happy to make you suffer." She readied herself up.

A referee entered the middle of the arena and started to explain the rules. "Its simple, the one who goes out of the ring loses! Thats it! Everything goes." He got out of the ring.

"Ready to feel the worst pain you will ever feel in your life?" The lynx was very confident about herself.

"Blah blah blah, lets just fight already!" Sarah shouted irritated.

"Here I go!" The lynx charged at the hedgehog... Only to see her disappear before she even got to swing her sword.

"Right behind you!" Sarah spin dashed the lynx in the back, sending her out of the ring. There was an awkward silence in the entire arena.

"I won!" Sarah didn't wanted to lose more time so she started eating everything she could find on that table. Eating the chili dogs first of course.

The lynx? She couldn't understand what just had happened. Her 3 years of total domination in the ring had just been erased in 5 seconds.

"How..." She slowly stood up. "HOW!?" She burst in a fit of rage and charged at Sarah. Sarah instinctively dodged her attack and tripped her over, making the lynx fall face first to the mud. Everyone laughed at her.

"Sorry but you could have hurt someone with that thing." Sarah apologized, finishing her food.

Rae went over to the lynx and helped her to stand up.

"Syra, are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'm fine" She lied.

Sarah rubbed her belly after finishing. But before she could run away satisfied, someone poked her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw one of the most interesting, yet bizarre creatures he had ever seen.

It was some kind of combination between a kitsune and a cat. He had dark gray fur, white muzzle, unusually large ears and a white swirl shape that resembled a portal on his chest. He also had three cat tails, each tipped with white, and the inside of his ears where also white. His eyes were purely white, edged with black like Silver, and he had Tails' style bangs. He was wearing white gloves, black boots that had a white cross shape on each one, black cuffs lined with white around his wrists and ankles and a black cross necklace.

"Who and what are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Virtual, the leader of this clan." He said. "I see you have defeated one of our best fighters..." He said looking at Syra.

"Did I? Ooops..." She sweated.

"You don't have to be afraid, now that you have defeated our best warrior you shall have to join our clan." He explained.

"But what if I don't want to?" She asked nervously.

"In that case we would have to kill you." He said coldly. "But i'm sure you will accept, right?"

"Let me answer you." Sarah ran at full speed, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

Virtual sighed. "Another powerful warrior that denies such a great chance... " He looked at Syra again. "You will have to kill her and bring her shoes to me." He ordered her.

"Can I go with her too, big brother?" Rae asked her.

"Yes, you can" He said.

(-/-)

"I knew I should had just bought food from a store..." Sarah said.

"Not my problem, you are going down!" Syra readied her katana.

"Its two versus one, what are you going to do?" Rae taunted her.

Suddenly, they both charged at Sarah, but she ran away, making them crash between themselves.

"Man, I can't take down two at the same time!" Sarah muttered while running to her house.

"I can still feel her, lets go!" Rae said. She and Syra went after Sarah.

(-/-)

Tails was looking at the photos he and his friends took at the party from last night in his laptop. Suddenly, Sarah came in the house and locked the door behind him.

"Tails, i need your help."

(-/-)

"You sure she is in there?" Syra asked Rae. They were just outside the house where that red hedgehog was supposed to live in.

"Yes, although I can't feel her anymore for some reason... Maybe this house has some kind of barrier that prevents me from detecting her." She replied.

"Whatever..." Syra kicked the door, making it break into pieces. They saw a yellow fox looking at a laptop.

"What the hell..." Before he could end his question, Syra grabbed him and pulled him into her face.

"Tell me where is that red hedgehog!" She shouted.

"Hey! Who is there?" Syra heard a male voice coming from another room. When the door opened, Syra's rage turned into embarrassment. It was a blue hedgehog, but not any blue hedgehog.

"Now you are going to tell me why are you breaking in my house and yelling in Tails' face." Sonic said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer.

/-/-/

**So, this clan wants Sarah dead because he didn't wanted to join them. But if he stays as Sonic he isn't going to have any problem.**

**I believe all of the Ranma fans had just discovered the little similarities from this clan and the clan that Ranma faces while on China.**

**Anyway, see you on the next chap!**


	8. Curse-ception

**Chapter 8: Curse-ception**

(EDIT: Disclaimer: I don't own Virtual the Gospel Kitsune Cat. Wilbur-Nator does.)

"Now, explain yourself." Sonic kept tapping his foot impatiently.

"I... I thought..." Syra stuttered. Maybe she was reckless and she loved violence, but when she was doing things wrong she was a whole lot different. "I thought a red hedgehog was living here, have you seen her?" She asked innocently.

Rae was as silent as a tomb.

"You could have peacefully knocked the door and me or Tails would have responded you." He said.

"I'm desperate because if I don't get that hedgehog I'll be banished from my clan!"

"It isn't an excuse to break into my house." He said coldly. "Now get out!"

Both of the girls ran out of the house as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Jeez, it seems everybody knows me." Sonic muttered.

(-/-)

"You haven't been able to catch her?" Virtual spoke. He, Syra and Rae where talking through some kind of telekinesis.

"I haven't, she is just too fast for me to catch!" Syra replied defensively.

"You know killing her isn't the only way to return, right?" Virtual spoke. "You just have to ask her to join our clan and she has to accept."

"Really? Well, convincing her is going to be a problem..."

"First we have to focus on finding her..." Rae replied "Wait... She is near! I can feel it!"

"Lets go then!" Syra said. Both Rae and Syra broke up the telepathic communication and went to the place where the red hedgehog was supposed to be.

After a while they arrived... At Sonic's house? So he was indeed hiding her!

"We are going to have to sneak in so we don't attract the attention of Sonic in case she disappears." Rae suggested. They both sneaked in through the backyard, where the pool was.

"That wasn't funny Tails!" They saw the red hedgehog naked on the pool and Tails grinning. It seems he had just pushed her into the pool.

"It was for me" He replied grabbing a bucket of hot water. He passed it to the hedgehog and after getting out of the pool, she drenched herself with the hot water.

"Oh my... I have been facing Sonic the hedgehog..." She gasped. "Well, at least that explains how she got to defeat me so fast."

"Do you think we can defeat Sonic?" Rae asked.

"No, but you have your knowledge about curses and magic tricks."

"What are you trying to..." Rae was going to ask Syra, but as soon as she saw her grin she understood what she meant. Of course they would have to wait until Sonic went to sleep.

(-/-)

Syra and Rae had sneaked into Sonic's room at midnight. Syra held a plastic cup with some water and Rae held a big book containing lots of spells and curses and some "paint" she was going to need for the spell to work, of course she only had a little quantity with herself.

When they entered the room they saw Sonic sleeping, he was a man of course.

"Ok, lets begin." Rae said opening the book. Syra spilled some cold water on Sonic and he turned into a girl.

Rae then proceeded to paint her a spiral-like figure with the paint, it was purple color.

Then she started to whisper latin words in her ear. "Accipere locum habebis novum, amplecti, et omnium rerum oblivisci." That was supposed to mean. "You will have to accept your new home, embrace it, and forget everything else."

After that she drew the same spiral-like figure in her chest.

"Is it done?" Virtual's voice appeared in Rae's mind.

"Yes it is, you may speak with her now." She clapped.

Sarah shut her eyes open.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Dress yourself, you are going home." Virtual's voice appeared in her mind.

"Ok..." She said picking up her clothes and putting them on. For those who forgot, her clothes consist of a blue skirt with a black belt with a light blue buckle and a blue tank top, and yeah, she was also wearing her blue underwear.

"So will you join us?" Rae asked.

"Sounds good." Sarah replied naturally.

"Lets go then, I have been away for so long I bet those bastards have already forgotten about me." Syra was cracking her knuckles.

The trio exited Sonic's room and went to the front door, but...

"Sonic? What are you doing with them?" Tails asked. He was at the kitchen, but then he heard strange noises coming from upstairs. And when he saw Sonic leaving with them he blocked the door with his body.

"She has accepted our clan, now move!" Syra kicked the fox away. Tails spun his namesakes to land safely on the ground.

"I'll not let you leave with Sonic!" He said putting a fighting stance.

"She told you to move." Sarah said coldly.

"S-s-onic... You- you aren't being serious about this, right?" He stuttered.

"First of all, my name is Sarah. Second..." She spin-dashed the poor Tails on the stomach, and due to her longer and deadlier spikes, she left the guy's stomach with many cuts.

The fox howled in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"...i'm completely serious about this." She said. " Lets go." She kept walking with Syra and Rae following her.

"I've got... to stop... her..." Tails forgot about his bleeding chest and stood up.

"Hey Sarah!" He caught her attention. "I bet you can't spin dash me a second time!" He said going into the house.

"Just watch me!" She went behind him.

Tails ran into the house and hid in the kitchen. Sarah followed him there, but she soon saw her mistake.

"Gotcha'!" Tails threw a bucket of hot water at her, drenching her and turning her into a male. The paintings he had in his forehead and chest dissapeared.

"Uhh... Tails what happened?" He said confused. "And what the hell am I doing with my girl clothes?" He quickly took them off.

"It looks like whatever they might have done to you, it only works when you are female" Tails explained.

"So damn close..." Syra muttered.

"SO DAMN CLOSE!" She charged at Tails, but Sonic tripped her over and spin dashed her into the pool.

"Those who don't know their history are condemned to repeat it..." He smirked.

Rae started giggling. "I think you shouldn't have done that." She kept giggling.

"What do you mean?" Before Sonic could get an answer, Syra had raised from the pool, but she was slightly bigger and her eyes were acid green.

She relieved herself of her upper undergarment and the metal encasing that was protecting her chest to reveal that her chest was plain.

"You thought you were the one with that kind of curse?" She spoke in a lower-pitched voice. "You were so wrong... Now you are coming with me, you like it or not!" She readied her katana.

"I think i get it, she has a curse that makes her a man when she touches cold water." Tails explained.

"Man or woman, she is going down!" Sonic charged at her with a spin dash. Syra dodged it, making the hedgehog accidentaly splash into the pool.

"Sonic!" Tails was going to grab another bucket of hot water, but Syra had snatched the last one and he used it on himself, turning her back to normal.

"Come on Sarah, we have to return home." She said snatching her bra and the metal encasing she threw on the floor. Sarah slowly exited the pool, the markings had returned to their places.

"Yay!" She said, retrieving her clothes and running behind Syra in excitement.

"Sonic!" Tails was going to follow them, but was greeted by a kick by Rae, knocking him out.

"Sweet dreams, fox boy..." She said following behind Syra and Sarah.

/-/-/

**Uh oh! Sonic was kidnapped! Sort of... Will Tails be able to find their hideout? Find out on next chapter!**

**All of you, thank you for reading and reviewing my story!**

**And about why Syra, Rae and Virtual are kind of evil? Well, lets say they are being controlled by a more powerful being. But something is for sure, it ain't Dr. Eggman. XD**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	9. The Return to China

**Chapter 9: The Return to China **

(PD: 15 reviews! :D)

Tikal had given Knuckles some free time and he decided to visit Sonic. But when he arrived at the forest he noticed there was a singed path.

"I guess Sarah went on a morning run." He joked, he could already see Sonic's house nearby. But his smirk faded away when he saw that the front door was in the floor, split in a half.

"Oh no..." He rushed into the house and found Tails unconscious near the pool, he had a big bump in his forehead. He went over him to wake him up.

"Tails! Tails!" He shook him, Tails started to slowly open his eyes.

"Wha... What happened?" He looked at his surroundings and then remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh no! Sonic!"

"What happened Tails?" Tails noticed Knuckles wanted an explanation. He had to take in mind that Knuckles didn't knew, nor had to know that Sonic and Sarah where the same person.

"Two girls broke in the house and did something to Sarah" Tails started explaining. "They drew some kind of markings that gave them control over her and then they tried to escape, i tried to chase them, but one of them gave me a kick and knocked me unconscious."

"Sonic must have gone behind them." Knuckles said to comfort Tails. "And it seems that Sarah was in a hurry." He said pointing at the singed trail that Sarah had left behind her.

"Great! We can now chase them and help Sonic!" Tails said. "And something tells me its going to be a long trip..." Sonic had told Tails about what happened with him and Syra.

"How long?"

"Dunno, how many hours do you think we need to reach China?"

"Uuh... I can't go." Knuckles said dissapointed.

"Why not?" Tails asked confused.

"Because I have to take care of the master emerald. Tikal only gave me a few hours of free time, and I can't get to far from the Master Emerald, you know that. And with Eggman always wanting to get a hold of it." Knuckles said, remembering that Eggman had been trying to steal the Master Emerald for 2 weeks already, but if there was any problem, Tikal could tell him and since Sonic's house wasn't to far from Angel Island, he could get there in no time.

"Fine, I'll help him by myself..." Tails said, going to the garage.

"What are you going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Going on the Tornado? Duh!" Tails didn't wanted to lose more time so he went to the Tornado. Good thing he had bought gas for it yesterday. After a few minutes he was already in the sky, following the singed trail that Sonic/Sarah left behind.

"I hope she's okay..." He said.

(-/-)

Sarah, Syra and Rae had finally arrived at China. They would have lasted a lot more weren't for Sarah's unreal speed.

"Finally at home." Syra said

"Well I can't see much..." Sarah said, she only saw the old arena surrounded by trees where she and Syra had fought some weeks ago.

"That's the idea." Rae said. She pressed a wooden button that was in a tree, opening a secret entrance under the arena.

"This way." Rae led Sarah and Syra to the underground. There where torches lighting the way, and after they entered, the entrance behind them closed.

They kept walking for a few minutes until they saw a big metal door. Rae knocked in.

"Who dares to enter the city of the mighty clan of Light!" A very deep voice said from the other side of the door.

"Its me, Rae! Me and Syra have brought the red hedgehog Sarah." She said. Suddenly, the door slowly started to open, revealing a gigantic cave with a town that had a big temple on the center. The cave had a giant hole in the wall, giving those who lived there light, and when the sun rays touched the temple, it shone a bright gold glow.

"Wow, so this is my new home?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Yes, but first we have to go with the leader." Syra said following Rae, that was already going into the temple.

(-/-)

They walked into the temple, where the Light Clan's leader would be, waiting for them. The inside of the temple was built with some kind of stone that glowed a white glow whenever it got lightened by sun rays. The temple had 2 floors, the first one, where usually the strongest warriors would live in, and the second one, where the leader of the clan, Virtual, and Rae lived in.

The trio of girls went to the second floor. After entering Virtual's room, they saw him in his bed, doing some kind of meditation. He had dark gray fur, white muzzle, unusually large ears and a white swirl shape that resembled a portal on his chest, like the one Sarah had on her forehead and also on her chest. He also had three cat tails, each tipped with white, and the inside of his ears where also white. His eyes were purely white, edged with black like Silver, and he had Tails' style bangs. He was wearing white gloves, black boots that had a white cross shape on each one, black cuffs lined with white around his wrists and ankles and a black cross necklace.

"Virtual!" Rae hugged her big brother. Rae and Virtual weren't actually brothers of blood, they were brothers at heart, kinda like Tails & Sonic. Before Virtual got to be the leader of the Light Clan, he was a priest, one day his town got attacked by Dr. Eggman and he and the townsfolk decided to face him, although Sonic could't help them because he was handling another matters at that point, they managed to get in his base and destroy it. Before that, though, he found Rae in suspended animation, so he freed her and they were very close since then, but not as a crush or anything as Virtual had "other" interests...

"Rae!" He hugged her back. "It seems you have finally caught the hedgehog" He said looking at Sarah. He still didn't knew about Sarah's little secret.

"Yeah, she was the one who brought us here so fast, and she was VERY VERY FAST!" Rae said cheered.

"Oh, come on! It was nothing." Sarah blushed.

"Yeah, leaving fire trails behind is nothing." Syra pointed out.

"Is that true?" Virtual asked.

"Well, yeah..." Sarah was just about to continue until a maid had entered the room.

"Sir, here is some hot coffee" But before she could handle the coffee to Virtual, she accidentaly triped, and guess who was the one who received a splash of hot coffee in the face?

(-/-)

Night had already fallen, Tails was almost arriving at Europe, by tomorrow morning he should have reached China.

"I guess I can relax for a while..." Tails turned on the autopilot and pressed a button that made the pilot seat lay down. He then pulled some bed sheets from underneath the seat.

"Good thing I brought these." He told himself. He covered himself with the sheets and stared up in the sky, looking at the moon and the stars shining.

"Sonic..." He sighed "I hope you are okay..."

(-/-)

Sonic hid behind some rocks that were in a corner of the cave.

"We have to find that hedgehog and bring him to the leader!" One of the guards, a black gorilla, said.

"He has the same curse that Syra, we only have to drench him in water and he will come willingly." A green chameleon said. All of the guards then kept running in search for Sonic.

"How can I escape from here?" He thought "Better question, how did I got here in the first place!?"

"Hey! I found him!" A yellow winged cat with a red dress with a black stripe on the middle and red boots with black heels shouted, pointing at Sonic.

"Not good!" He said running away. He leaped into the roof of a house and kept leaping from roof to roof. He was good until he felt someone hitting him on the back, making him fall to the rock floor. He was an echidna that would look like knuckles if he hadn't white fur, red strands in his dreadlocks and red eyes, not to mention his red gloves.

"Gotcha' hedgehog!' He said. Sonic kicked him away.

"That's what you think..." He continued leaping from roof to roof.

Meanwhile, Virtual was looking at this rather annoyed.

"All these years thinking that he was going to freed us from the Dark Clan, and he ends up getting cursed..." He thought. "As long as he is a male he will not fall under their control, but I have to order the guards to chase him so they don't suspect..."

"Great job Virtual..." He heard a sinister voice behind him. "You have proven to be a good ally after all, by bringing us Sonic the hedgehog here."

"Yeah..." He said trying to fake his happiness.

"I guess its time to enlighten you..." The voice said.

"Wait, wha..." Before he could ask something, his mouth got covered by a black and sharp claw. He felt something creeping into him, some kind of negative energy, and nobody would hear his muffled cries of agony.

"Come back here hedgehog!" Rae, Syra, and the other guards that Sonic had avoided were all chasing him.

"And I thought turning into a female was going to be the only thing I would have to worry about!" He thought while trying to outrun his pursuers.

/-/-/

**It seems that Sonic had regained his manhood! But for how long? Will Tails arrive in time? And what does this "Dark Clan" has to do with all of this? Discover it in the next chapter! WARNING: There is going to be something special waiting for you on the next chapter... HUEHUEHUE. :)**


	10. Cold Welcome

**Chapter 10: Cold Welcome**

"Just, STOP!" Syra was trying to get a hold of the hedgehog, or even try and drench him with water, but due to his speed it was impossible. He kept leaping from roof to roof like there was no tomorrow.

All of the guards were already tired, it was 2AM in the morning and NO ONE could even get a single drop of water in the hedgehog. But Sonic was already starting to get tired.

"Darn, I can't keep doing this forever..." He said slowing down. His feet were already hurting.

Meanwhile, in the temple.

"Its done." The sinister voice spoke, fading in the darkness. Virtual stood up slowly, like if nothing had happened and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a black sclera around his still white irises. He watched as his soldiers and his friends couldn't still catch Sonic.

"Weak..." He muttered, exiting his room to go and finish what his men couldn't.

Things were going from bad to worse for Sonic as some of the guards had already recovered energies and were trying to catch him, the most annoying of all was that winged yellow cat, that although she couldn't fly as fast as Sonic could run, she could still fly fast.

"Stop trying to catch me!" Sonic huffed. But his leaping came to an end when something hit him hard in the head and sent him to the wall. It was some kind of purple hammer made by dark energy.

"Well, I gotta thank you..." Syra was just about to thank the one that just stopped Sonic from running. But then she noticed that it wasn't just anyone, it was Virtual! He was surrounded with a purple aura. Everyone also noticed the dark sclera around his white irises.

"Virtual? I-is th-that you?" Rae asked him, very scared of his new powers.

"Yes, he is." Everyone heard a sinister voice inside their heads. "He is just stronger now, and soon, all of you will be..." The voice faded away.

Virtual's purple aura slowly started to expand and take form of tentacles.

**"Embrace the darkness" **He said with a sinister tone. The tentacles started to take life, expanding and attacking people. When a tentacle touched someone, it was cut from Virtual and entered in the victim's body as if it was a ghost.

Everyone tried to run outside the town, but nobody could escape the purple tentacles.

"Vi-Virtual..." Rae stuttered. Before she could react, a tentacle got her from behind.

"Rae!" Syra tried to help her, but a tentacle also grabbed her as well.

Sonic, seeing all of this madness, tried to make a run for it. He saw the people were trying to reach the darker side of the cave. That's were the exit must be! Before he ran, he saw the winged yellow cat that was chasing her earlier trying to run from a tentacle. Just when she thought the tentacle would trap her, Sonic managed to grab her and run as fast as he could.

"Thank you!" She said "I'm Honey the Cat..."

"No time for presentations!" Sonic cut her speech and found the stairs that led to the exit. The teantacles tried to grab him, but he was just too fast. He managed to reach the top, being the only one who had done so. He saw a door that led to a dead end.

"What now?" He asked the cat. She pointed at a torch in the dead end.

"Pull it down like a lever!" She instructed him. Sonic ran at the torch and pulled it down like if it was a lever, opening the exit for them. As soon as Sonic saw the light, he ran at the exit at his trademark supersonic speed, getting himself and Honey out of that mess.

Meanwhile, in the town. Everyone was crying in agony as they felt the darkness taking them over.

Virtual looked at everyone with a smirk. "Maybe Sonic and Honey escaped, but I still got everyone else..."

"Capture them, they are the only ones who can stop me..." The sinister voice said in Virtual's mind.

"I will, my master..."

The people stopped their cries and slowly stood up, everyone had their normal iris color in her eyes, but all of them had black scleras.

"**...I will**"

(-/-)

Tails had finally arrived at China, and he arrived a little earlier than expected. It was 3:00 AM.

"Finally! Now, where could Sonic be?" He kept following the singed trail. After a few minutes, he saw a purple rock heading for the Tornado, and it was approaching fast!

"Oh no! I've got to move!

" He said, trying to dodge the enormous rock so the Tornado didn't ended up crushed.

Tails only managed to dodge part of the rock. Because it actually hit the right wing and blew off half of it.

"This isn't good!" The Tornado started plummeting down to the mountains. Just before it crashed, Tails jumped out of the pilot's seat and started flying, hearing the rest of the Tornado exploding.

"Great! Now I'll have to..." He was cut when a piece of metal collided with him, making him fall. He rolled down the mountain into a spring.

The spring was freezing cold, he felt his entire body being eaten away by frostbite in matter of seconds. Without hesitation, he tried to pull himself out of the water. Every second he spent there, he felt his body getting colder, so cold that he felt his body was getting smaller.

Finally, he got out of the cold spring. His body stopped hurting him, and he didn't felt cold anymore. But he noticed something odd, his fur was now light blue.

"Something is wrong here... Wait a" His voice was different, it was high pitched.

Before he could react or see what was wrong with his body, someone spilled hot water over his head.

"Sigh, another unlucky traveler who accidentally got splashed in one of the cursed springs..." He was a human with black hair wearing an uniform that looked like the one of a general, but he was just a tour guide.

Wait, Unlucky traveler? Cursed Springs? He was in Jusenkyo!

"If I were you, I would be careful with cold water from now on!" He warned Tails. "You have fallen on the spring of the...

(-/-) I'm so bad. :P

"What had just happened down there?" Sonic asked Honey after closing the entrance to the "City of Light", which name should now be changed to the "City of Darkness".

"I... Virtual told us once that he had a nightmare, in which he saw our clan being covered in darkness. We just took it as a joke and we told him that would never happen..." She explained.

**"Sonic..." **He and Honey heard that sinister voice again in her minds calling for Sonic. **"Come here, come and be enlightened..."**

"I don't know who you are, but I'll find you, and I'll put an end to your madness!" He said, hoping that whoever was talking to him had heard him. They both heared it laughing.

**"You can't stop us..."** It taunted him.

"Oh really? How about showing yourself and letting me beat you up!" He challenged it.

**"How about coming here..." **The entrance to the city slowly opened, there was no one near, but the torches weren't lighted up, so it was pitch black down there. **"...And trying it?"**

"I would, but its going to be me versus a thousand, and... uh... yeah, I'm not stupid!" He replied. But suddenly, a purple tentacle came from inside the entrance and grabbed Honey, dragging her inside.

"Help me!" She screamed.

"Honey!" Sonic went inside, but just as he entered, the door behind him got closed shut.

"Dang, I fell for it..." He muttered. He couldn't see anything, and he couldn't go back, so he went forward, until he saw the large cave that had a big hole where light could enter. It was very early in the morning, so he couldn't see much, but he could barely see the stairs. He slowly descended, and if something went wrong, he would make a run for the giant hole in the wall and get his butt out of there.

He managed to descend to the place were people was once runing for their lives, and it was now as quiet as a tomb.

"Its too quiet..." Maybe it was too quiet, but he could feel that he was being watched. All of a sudden, a path of black torches appeared out from nowhere, ending into the entrance of a temple.

**"Enter..."** The sinister voice came back to his head again. **"Else you will have to face them..."**

Sonic could now see the eyes looking at him, the irises where glowing in the darkness, but the sclera was still pitch black. He could see irises of any color: Gold, red, blue, green, brown are the examples of the colors he could see. He started walking towards the temple.

**"FASTER!"** The voice demanded. He saw the irises approaching at him.

"Not good!" He ran at the temple, the torches turning off as he passed by them. When he got in, the door behind him closed shut.

"Something tells me I'm screwed..." He muttered.

/-/-/

Sonic is trapped in the dark cave! Will he be able to get out? Will he get trapped forever? Or will he save the people corrupted by the darkness? And what about Tails? In what spring did he fell?

All your questions will be answered, except for the last one, on the next chapter!


	11. Enlightenment

**Chapter 11: Enlightenment**

It was pitch black, so Sonic couldn't see anything. "Hey, mysterious entity, can you tell me where to go now?"

As if on response, a path of black torches led Sonic to the stairs. Sonic walked slowly to the stairs so he wouldn't accidentally trip over. His plan failed, as he slipped and fell face first to the floor, and he almost had a heart attack when he noticed the floor was wet.

"For the love of... Wait..." She thought she would lose coinscience by now and then she would end up in a strange place next time someone drenched her with a hot liquid, but she didn't, she was still conscious. But then, she felt a cold air passing through her legs and he heard the voice laughing maniatically.

"Hey! No fair!" She replied. Another set of torches led showed her her old clothes. Her blue underwear, short light blue skirt with black belt with a blue buckle and a blue tank top where all there. She put them on and then the torches led her upstairs.

(-/-)

Tails was in the middle of a forest, walking to the place where the purple rock had come from, until he heard an evil laugh that freaked him out.

"He-Hello?" Tails was shook, but he was determined to find Sonic and get him out of... wherever the hell he was.

(-/-)

After Sonic arrived to the second floor, the flames guided her to one of the rooms. She slowly opened the door, and the flames went inside, showing her a familiar person, meditating with his eyes closed.

"It's you! The one who threatened to kill me if I didn't joined your clan!" She pointed at him. He shut opened his eyes, showing his glowing white irises and his pitch black sclera.

"Yes, too bad that mind-controlling curse was only temporary... This would have ended a little earlier" He smirked. Sonic was shocked to hear that. So that's why she always lost her conscious whenever she turned into a girl! And that would explain how did he got here in the first place.

"But well, time for this little conflict to end. My master isn't very pacient" He stood up and all of a sudden, Sonic was punched out of the room, breaking the door in 2 parts. Virtual appeared in front of her and grabbed her neck.

"The punishment isn't over." He said throwing her out of a window. She couldn't see where she was going because the cave was now pitch black. It seemed the hole was covered by something.

"I have an idea!" She slowly stood up and started running in circles very fast, creating a circle of flames that lightened up part of the cave. But that wasn't everything. She noticed that some creatures backed away as soon as she started the fire, they were mobians. She could see that Syra, Rae and Honey where between them. The only difference they had was their pitch black scleras and their glowing irises. They backed away until they weren't visible. She also saw that the hole that was once used to let the people enjoy of the sun was now blocked by some kind of purple barrier made up of dark energy.

"It seems you don't like light, let me give you some of it!" She started running in circles again, increasing the size of the fire and making the dark mobians back away even more. But there was something odd about it, she wasn't affected by the fire at all, like if it was normal for her to stay near it.

Virtual looked at this annoyed. "I didn't knew she had fire powers, this will make things harder..."

"Come on! Didn't you guys wanted to catch me? Here I am!" She stopped in the middle of the fire she had just made. The dark mobians looking at her with hatred.

One of the dark mobians leaped over her, it was Syra, but as soon as she got lightened by the fire, she tried to back away.

"Oh no! You aren't going anywhere!" Sonic grabbed her hand and pulled her in. As soon as she was in, she started to twist her body in agony, while letting out inhuman cries of pain. The darkness that was in her soul slowly abandoned her body and dissapeared.

"Huh? What happened?" She said regaining her conscience. Her eyes had their normal white sclera again and her irises didn't glowed in the dark anymore.

"Let's just say that even when being controlled, you can't stop being stubborn." Sonic joked "That, or you really really hate me."

"And I'm grateful for that." She replied.

"I have an idea, I'll keep extending the circle of fire and you will try and pull the ones that are closer, got it?" Sonic told her.

"Right! Lets do it to it!" She went out of the fire circle, but she was close enough to still be lightened by it.

Sonic started running in a circle motion again, expanding the circle and letting Syra get a hold of two more dark mobians.

"Here you go!" She sent them spiraling inside the circle of fire. She was going to pick more, but Virtual tried to stop her with his dark tentacles. Syra saw this and managed to dodge the attack and grab the dark mobians, sending them inside the circle of fire. The cries of pain that the dark mobians inside the fire ring were emiting was earsplitting. But Sonic and Syra ignored them, keeping up with the plan.

Virtual sent more and more dark tentacles, but Syra kept dodging. She was about to snatch another dark mobian, but this time, a dark tentacle managed to get a hold of her. "This game is over!"

Before Virtual could do something to Syra, Sonic ran into the middle, creating a fire that extinguished the dark tentacle.

"This is it!" Virtual had finally had it with these two. He accummulated all of his dark energy and sent it forward. Knocking Sonic, Syra and all of the already cured mobians. The energy also dissipated the fire ring, making the cave pitch black again. Virtual used his tentacles to infect the ones who were already cured.

Sonic could only sit there helplessly as she saw everyone Syra had cured, and Syra, getting infected by the tentacles again.

"Now its your turn" Virtual said, sending a dark tentacle towards Sonic. Sonic yelled in pain as he felt the negative energy flowing through him.

(-/-)

"Wow! I can't believe it! I found a Chaos Emerald!" The sun started to rise and Tails had found the white Chaos Emerald!. He saw that the emerald started glowing.

"There must be another emerald nearby! I think this is my lucky day!" Tails kept searching for the other emerald. He reached a cliff and the emerald was glowing the brightest.

"I don't see any Chaos Emerald..." Before he could say something else, the Chaos Emerald started levitating, and emited a white burst of white light. Tails felt that the ground started rumbling.

"What's going on here!" He panicked. The white Chaos Emerald sent a white laser to the cliff.

(-/-)

Virtual felt that something burned his back, when he turned around, he was greeted with very bad news for him. The shield was slowly disintegrating! And to add salt to the wound, the sun was out! Every dark mobian on the place emited an ear splitting scream of agony, and after a few seconds they stopped.

"So close... SO CLOSE!" Virtual's dark energy quickly dissapeared and he crashed into the ground, ending with the evil that was once inside him.

Sonic saw the sunlight and smiled. But who did it? Who saved her? Her question was answered when she saw a familiar two tailed fox flying her way.

"Sonic!" Tails went over to Sonic and hugged her, not paying attention to the people laying in the ground "I found you! Are you okay?" He asked worried

"I'm fine, i'm fine, how did you got here?" Sonic asked him. "You just saved my life and the life of all the people laying here!"

"Really?" He asked surprised. "How?"

(-/-) An explanation and 15 minutes later...

"I'm very sorry for having caused all of this" Virtual apologized with Sonic and Tails.

"Yeah, no problem, it wasn't your fault." Sonic said. "I just want to get home and take a shower with hot water." She said

"So, when you told Sonic you would kill her if she didn't joined your clan, was that your dark side?" Tails asked

"Yes, I was trying to get rid of it but it just got stronger and ended up overwhelming me." He said depressed.

"Don't sweat it! Everything is fixed and its all because of Tails." Sonic said.

Tails blushed a little. "I think i got to be the hero this time."

"You said it buddy!" She said. "I guess this is the goodbye for now."

"Yes, I think Rae has thought about visiting you." He said. "And, of course, Syra wants a rematch."

"That girl just doesn't learns does she?" Sonic rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, here, take this." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and got a necklace with a gold cross. "As a token of gratitude, for freeing us." He gave it to Tails

"Thank you." Tails said putting the necklace on his neck.

"Tails, where is the Tornado?" Sonic asked confused.

"Long story... I'll tell you on the way home." He said.

"Ok buddy." Sonic grabbed Tails and zoomed off at the speed of Mach 2.

/-/-/

**The Light Clan has finally returned to normal! But the mystery is still here, what will Tails turn into when he gets drenched in cold water? Have a sneak peek.**

**Also, for the people who still wants their Ocs in the story, just post it in a review or PM me, im all ears. :D**

/-/-/

"You have fallen on the spring of the drowned Ice queen" The tour guide said.

"The drowned who?" Tails asked confused.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a vixen queen that was very cold with everybody, even her own children. One day, a wizard gave her ice powers, on the condition that she gave him her children. She agreed, the wizard not only gave her ice powers, but he also gave her an extra tail per child she gave to him, and she had 3 children. After that, she never saw them again. It was said that later she drowned in this same spring because she felt guilty about giving her own children to a stranger. And now, everyone that touches this spring will turn into her every time he or she gets drenched in cold water, but you might return to normal by drenching yourself in hot water."

"Great, just great... A four-tailed ice fox! Is there something more strange than that?" He sighed.

/-/-/

**See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	12. A Helping Hand

**Chapter 12: A helping hand.**

(900 views! 100 to get a thousand. :D)

After the conflict with the dark mobians, Sonic and Tails had arrived at their home with the White Chaos Emerald by using Chaos Control. Sonic was also holding a bucket filled with lots of cups, which had water in them. Not mentioning his... well, Sarah's clothes, which he had in his shoulder.

"Explain me again, why did we had to get water from all the springs of Jusenkyo?" Sonic asked, holding the bucket carefully as he didn't wanted to spill the water over himself.

"Because that way, I can find a way to return us to normal, or at least see if there was a spring which water can turn us back to normal." He replied entering the house. Sonic followed him, holding the bucket carefully and placing it on the table.

"Talking about us, you haven't showed me your transformation." He said, reffering to what happened to Tails each time he would get drenched in cold water.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"You got to see mine naked running in a hamster wheel, and it isn't like i'm going to tell anybody." Sonic replied.

"It's not like you will not see it afterwards so..." He grabbed a bucket of cold water. "Here goes nothing!" He drenched himself with it. Sonic stared curiously at what was standing in front of him.

She was a light blue-furred vixen with waist-long white hair and yellow eyes. One of the most notable changes on her was her 4 tails. Her chest wasn't big because she was young, and she was a little smaller than Tails. Not to mention she was also naked...

"Wow, I've gotta say your face looks cute." Sonic said. Tails slapped him then got a bucket of hot water and drenched himself with hot water.

"Don't call me like that." He warned him. "I didn't told you that you were sexy the first time I saw you like a female."

"And if you had, I would have spin dashed you so hard I would have cut you in 2." He said jokingly.

"Sonic, don't you think you should wash those?" Tails said pointing at the girl clothes Sonic was holding.

"Well, I haven't washed them in two days, so yeah I think they could use a clean." He said, walking to the laundry room.

"Sonic?" He heard Tails calling for him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"How does it feel, you know, wearing girl clothes..." He almost stuttered. "How does it feel?"

That was an awkward question he didn't wanted to answer, he had never wanted to answer that question, EVER, but since it was his "brother" and he was also going to endure that kind of things, he decided to try and answer him.

"Well, umm..." He tried to search for an answer. "At first it was very embarrassing, though I couldn't say anything about it because remember I was in the middle of a party... but, as time passes it gets less embarrassing, but it's still annoying" He said.

"Thank you." Tails grabbed the bucket with the samples of the water of all the springs of Jusenkyo and went to his lab.

Sonic looked at him depressed. "I don't think he can put up with that any time soon..." He said. " Neither of us will be able to put up with that..." He said putting his clothes on the laundry machine.

(-/-)

Tails drenched herself with hot water after scanning his female form's biometrics. He sat in the chair and started typing words in his computer. After pressing the "Enter" key, the computer showed him the results.

"Wow..." He looked at the monitor with amazement.

There were lots of things, good and bad, about his female counterpart. His strength and endurance were reduced, just like Sonic's, meaning that he possibly would not be able to carry the things he could be able to carry as a boy, but the extra tails compensated for it, allowing him to carry more weight while flying. He could also fly 2 times faster and 2 times longer, maybe because he would have 2 times his tails. He was smaller, and the fur in his head had grown and turned white, resembling a normal girl's hair. His head also reshaped itself, giving him the ability to do 2 and even 3 things at the same time, but it also made his likings more... feminine, not mentioning that the hormones were also present. His chest didn't grew up as much as Sonic's because unlike him he was still too young. But he also saw something odd, his female counterpart seemed to have the ability to create freezing winds by spinning her tails, and she could also lower her body's temperature in such a way she could freeze anything she touched.

Tails was trying to get all of this on his mind. Yeah, it would be cool to be able to fly faster and for longer periods, not mentioning the ice powers sounded awesome too, but changing his gender willingly for that? Meh, not worth it...

"Now, I had something else to do... Oh yes!" He remembered he had to research the water's of the cursed springs of Jusenkyo. Maybe he could find a cure for him and Sonic...

(-/-)

It had started raining.

Sonic was sitting on the couch waiting for the clothes to dry as he couldn't do anything else. That, until he heard someone knocking at the door.

"I wonder who might be wanting to visit me or Tails with all this rain..." He opened the door, but he soon wished he had kept it closed.

In front of him was Amy, she was wearing a white raincoat, black boots and a blue headband. Amy didn't used her normal attire anymore and she was always wearing something different. She seemed very calm and she was faking a smile.

"Why didn't you picked up my calls?" She said, without even saying 'hi' first.

"Umm... Ames, this isn't a good moment to come here." He said scratching one of his quills.

"Answer my question" She said coldly. " I have been calling you since yesterday and you hadn't picked up my calls."

"Amy, did anyone told you me and Tails were at China?" He explained.

"And what about Sarah?" She asked.

"She went with us, why?" He answered. Amy, enraged by what he just said, swung her hammer at him. He dodged it barely.

"I knew! You were dating her and you didn't wanted to tell me! Ooooh you are so dead, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She swung her hammer another time.

"Amy! Stop! Sarah was kidnapped and I had to save her!" He said dodging another swing of Amy's hammer. She stopped and put her hammer down.

"Oh... I guess I misunderstood it..." She said depressed.

"Thank you." He said. But shortly, he felt Amy's hammer, sending him to the pool area and exposing him to the rain.

"If you think I'm just going to eat your lies you are very stupid." She followed him to the pool area, but what she saw confused her. She saw Sarah struggling to stand up, as if Amy had just hit her with the hammer. But what confused her the most was that she was naked.

"I don't get it..." She tried not to lose it.

"I'll explain it to you inside..." She grabbed her arm and went inside the house.

She grabbed a bucket an filled it with hot water from the bathroom. She went to Amy, that was near the door that went into the backyard.

"Look, what you are going to see may leave you stunned, maybe traumatized, but for the sake of our friendship, I have to do this." Sarah explained.

"We aren't friends"Amy replied coldly. Sarah sighed and drenched herself with the hot water, leaving Amy more confused and dumbfounded than ever.

"Are you sure?" Sonic replied jokingly. But Amy screamed loudly in response.

(-/-) 5 minutes later...

"I... I cannot believe it..." Amy still couldn't believe what Sonic had told her.

"Yeah, silly me for not being more careful." He said depressed.

"And Tails is also cursed? Man..." She sighed "I'm sorry I was jealous."

"Don't sweat it, it's not like you haven't done that before..." He joked.

"But why... why do you have to wear girl clothes?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's that or being naked, what am I supposed to do?" He said defensively.

"Ok, ok, I get it!" She replied. "It's actually good that you are thinking and confronting that problem for the time being, and I'm guessing that those clothes I gave you are the only thing you wear, right?"

"Yes, I'm not going to have anymore girl clothes on my house, it makes me sick."

"Excuse me?" Amy said offended by his comment.

"Sorry Amy, I didn't meant to offend you." He said

"No, I think you have the right to say that. I would say that too if I had to wear man underwear." The thought of it almost made her throw up.

"It's good to know you get it." Sonic said relaxed.

"Yeah, but the part of acting and thinking like a girl, was that true?" She asked curiously.

"Tails said it only happened if I stay like a girl for a long time." He replied "Why do you ask?"

"If I were you, then I would avoid going to the shopping malls when that happens..." She warned him.

"Come on Amy! it's not like I would buy girl clothes willingly, thinking like a girl wouldn't make me do that."

"Acting like one probably will, so if it happens to you, you can call me so I can help you snap out of it." She replied "Or at least make it less painful..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" She stood up from the couch and went to the door. "I think i'll do Tails a favor and get him some clothes, you said he was smaller when she was a girl?"

"Kind of, but I don't think he agrees with it."

"Just tell him I bought them so he didn't had to, because he can't stay away from water for too long." She said. "See ya later then!" She got out of the house and went to the city.

"See ya!" Sonic said. What Amy said was right, if Sonic wasn't able to escape from cold water, Tails was less likely to do so. And he considered what she said about not going to shopping malls like a girl, he couldn't imagine himself actually buying girl clothes, not even as Sarah, but he wasn't going to test that theory...

/-/-/

**Yeah, I know, this chapter was a little boring, apart of discovering how Tails looked as a girl, and Amy discovering Sonic's secret... Wait, this chapter wasn't very boring! It seems i'm writing this too late in the night. Whatever...**

**I may not update too fast on the weekdays because of school and the final exams are loterally 3 days away so, please be patient. :D**

**See ya the next chapter!**


	13. Amnesia Part 1

**Chapter 13: Amnesia part 1**

Sonic was in the couch looking at some of the photos his friends took at the party. He appeared in some of the photos, as a female of course, and she looked... happy and cheerful. What if it being a girl wasn't bad? What if, one day, he would actually like being a girl?

Sonic shrugged those thoughts immediately. "What the hell are you thinking Sonic? Put yourself together!" He told himself. "You aren't Sarah! You are Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And you are a male!"

Before he could continue arguing with himself, someone knocked on the door, it was Amy, she had a big plastic bag in her hand, maybe carrying Tails' clothes.

"Here." She gave the bag to him, it was wet because of the rain, but it was sealed so the clothes inside were dry.

"I don't know Amy... How do I give this to Tails without him freaking out?" He asked, still thinking about how to get Tails to reason.

"Just tell him I bought it for him." Amy said. "And don't worry, both of your secrets are safe with me."

"Thank you Ames, I knew I could count on you." He hugged her.

"No problem, if you need anything else just call me." She winked.

"Ok, see ya later then." Sonic smirked and slowly closed the door.

Amy went to her house, she was very happy not only because she didn't had to worry about Sarah anymore, but because of Sonic's curse Amy was able to spend a little bit more time with him.

Meanwhile, Sonic went to Tails lab. He saw Tails was examining the water he brought from Jusenkyo under his microscope, he also saw that next to him was a table with all the cups organized and labeled with a number.

"I just can't get it..." He said under his breath.

Sonic knocked on a table so he wouldn't scare Tails.

"Hey Sonic" He said. But he looked at the plastic bag he was carrying. "What is that?"

"Something Amy bought for you..." Sonic threw the plastic bag to Tails. He caught it.

"Sonic, I know what you are trying to do for me and I appreciate it, but I'm still not ready for that..." He replied, not even opening the bag.

"Did I said you had to put them on now?" Sonic replied. He was surprised about Tails' mature reaction to the problem.

Just before Tails opened the bag, Sonic stopped him.

"I think you should check at those clothes while you are a girl, that bag looks pretty big." Sonic suggested. Tails sighed and grabbed a bucket of cold water.

"Get out for a while would you?" He said. "I don't know how i'm going to react to this, but i'm sure I don't

want you to be looking at me."

Sonic got out of the room, locking it before closing the door, and went to his room because it was still raining.

Tails drenched himself with the water, turning him into a girl.

"Now, let's see... Ugh, it will take a while for me to get accustomed to this." She said moving around with her new body. "Although the extra tails are kinda nice."

She took the big plastic bag and opened it.

"Wow, did Amy bought a pair of clothes or did she bought an entire wardrobe?" She said looking at all the clothes that were inside, raging from a casual pair of jeans with a yellow T-shirt to a white skirt with a white tank top. At least there weren't any dresses or such things... Due to being a girl, she cared less about the quantity of clothes that were inside, but some looked too big for her.

"Those must be for Sonic..." She said. "I guess she wanted us to be as far as we could from the mall." She joked, picking all the clothes that looked her size and leaving Sarah's clothes in the bag. In fact, a very minuscule part of her body was actually excited.

(-/-)

Sonic was already losing it, he wanted to run, he had to run, he needed to run! But it was still raining.

"RAIN! Y U NO STAHP?" He said, trying to do the famous meme "Y U NO" he saw one day on the internet. He looked funny.

He remembered those days when he could run without having to care about the rain, but now it was different, because he would have to turn into a female to do so.

"Why not? It's not like i'm going to die because of running as a girl, and actually I run faster so let's end with the boredom already!" He said drenching himself with cold water from a bucket and putting on her now dry clothes.

Without hesitation, she ran outside and started running full speed. Finally, she felt relaxed, she felt happy.

"Feels so good." She said while running, already miles away from her home. But then, something bad happened...

"Wow-WOAAAH!" She slipped with a puddle of mud went towards a nearby tree, crashing with it.

Had she been a male she would have withstood the impact a little bit easier, or even break the tree in two. But the truth was that her female form had less strength and less endurance, not mentioning she could run faster, making the impact much harder.

So, after hitting the tree, she blacked out.

(-/-)

"Ugh..." Sarah felt like she was hit by a truck on the head. She discovered she was on a bed, but it wasn't her bed, nor her bedroom. She was in a very comfortable bed with white sheets. The bedroom's walls were painted blue, and it had a desk with a computer and a shelf with some books. There was a big window near, and by the looks of it the sun was out.

"Wha- Where am I?" She asked herself while standing up. She discovered she was only wearing her blue underwear (when I tried to write the specific name, a part of my soul fell and broke in tons of pieces, so I decided to go with "underwear.), meaning that someone had brought her there. She heard someone knocking on the door. A human with brown hair and brown eyes whose hair was stylishly combed poked his head into the room.

"Do you feel better?" He asked her.

"Who are you and why am I only using my underwear?" She asked him coldly.

"Well, next time you faint try not to fall on a puddle of mud so I don't have to wash your clothes, and by the way, you're welcome." He said. "May I enter?"

"Ok." She covered her body with the sheets of the bed, except her head. The human was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. He had black gloves and red sneakers.

"My name is Ralik." He presented himself. "Yours?"

"My name..." She tried to remember, but she couldn't. In fact, she had forgotten who was she. "I don't... can't... remember." She said holding her forehead, and discovering a big bump on it.

"I think you hit yourself with a tree, hard." He said walking up to her. "Does it hurts?"

"Not much, thank you." She replied. She tried to remember her name, then, like a signal, something came to her mind.

"You... are... Sarah... the Hedgehog!" She heard bits of her memory on her mind. "My name is Sarah the Hedgehog." She said to him.

"Well, you remember something, that's great!" He have her thumbs up. "Anything else?"

She tried to see if she could remember something else, but nothing. "I can't remember anything else..." She said depressed.

"Sigh, seems you have amnesia" He said picking a smartphone from his pocket. It looked very expensive. "I think you need new clothes while you stay here, good thing my sister owns a clothing store." After dialing a number he put the phone in his ear.

"Hey big brother!" Someone spoke from the other line

"Hey Elise, nice to hear your voice again." He replied. (Not the one from Sonic 06). "I need your help, I found this girl in the middle of the forest and her clothes were ruined, would you mind if you came here and then gave her something to put on for the meantime?"

"Sure! I'm doing nothing right now, I'm on my way!" She hung up.

"I guess you are going to have new clothes." He said.

"Sounds good!" Sarah said excitedly.

(-/-)

Tails was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long brown skirt with black heels and a yellow blouse.

"Got to admit it, it doesn't looks bad." She said moving around in them. Had Sonic been there, she wouldn't have done that, nor said what she said, nor thinking it. But she was alone, free to do what she wanted without having to hear comments of other people.

"I think that's the last one." She said removing her clothes, except for her underwear, which was pink.

"I guess I should go back to normal again..." She sighed and grabbed a bucket of hot water, but before drenching herself with it, she gave herself a last glance at the mirror. She looked cute, and her white hair complimented her look. Her 4 tails looked awesome.

"Well, I haven't tried flying with my four tails..." She smiled and carefully placed the bucket with hot water on the floor. She grabbed a short white skirt, a yellow tank top and her usual red sneakers and put them on.

Afterwards, she flied excitedly out of her house. Her tails where propelling her forward.

/-/-/

**Uh oh, Sonic got amnesia! Will she be able to remember who she is before she does something stupid? And what about Tails? Will she snap out of her affection to her female side before she does something stupid?**

**Find out... In the next chapter! :P**


	14. Amnesia Part 2

**Chapter 14: Amnesia Part 2**

(Over 500 views... in a single day! I think my story is popular, Lol.

*SPOILER* Disclaimer: I do not own the Extreme G Racing series, Throwback Entertainment does. [R.I.P. Acclaim Entertainment] )

"I'm here!" Ralik heard someone knocking on the door. It was his sister, Elise. He opened the door, revealing a white hedgehog wearing a pink frilly dress and red boots. She had brown eyes, her quills pointed upwards like Shadow, and she was one of Ralik's two sisters, Elise was actually the youngest, having 21.

"Ralik! So much time since I last saw you!" She hugged him.

"Yeah, so are you going to help the girl or not?" He said. "I would be okay if the girl was human, you know?"

"What do you have against mobians?" She asked him.

"It's not that, I just want to have a normal family. But are you going to help or not?"

"Fine!" She entered the house and Ralik closed the door behind them.

"I will need to stay with her, alone." She warned Ralik before entering the room.

"I'm not doing anything..." He said innocently. She looked at him with. suspicious face and entered his room, where Sarah would be waiting for her.

"Hi! I'm Elise!" She said after entering the room. "To get you some clothes I need to get a good look at your body.

"Ok then..." Sarah uncovered herself and then stood up. Elise was gobsmacked at the figure she was seeing, but she tried to ignore Sarah's beauty and started to measure her height and width with a measure tape Ralik had left for her at his desk. Sarah wasn't embarrassed at all because the one measuring her was also a girl, and a hedgehog. Not mentioning she didn't remember who really was she.

"Okay, I've got your measures" Elise concluded, grabbing a note and a pencil and writing Sonic's width and height, and other things like the width of her chest, her waist...

"I'll be back in sometime with your clothes!" She rushed for the door.

(-/-)

It was already nighttime, and Tails decided it was too late to be flying outside.

"That was so exciting!" She said landing on the floor. "I had never flew so fast and I couldn't fly this long before!" She entered her house and went to her bedroom.

"Being a girl is great, I wonder if Sonic thinks the same..." She threw herself to her bed. "Wait a second..." She raised her head.

"I haven't seen Sonic since he left me alone..." She stood up. "Sonic!" She started calling his name, but he didn't received any answer. He searched all over the house, he wasn't anywhere.

"I bet he is just running around..." She yawned and went back to her room. She removed all of her clothes, except for her underwear, and went to sleep.

(-/-)

"Why is that girl taking so long?" Sarah said annoyed, she was still in Ralik's bed and covered in the bed sheets.

"I don't know, maybe she got excited and bought you a wardrobe." He replied, he was playing a game on his computer.

"I'm back!" When Sarah heard that voice, she sighed in relief.

"Finally..." She said

"I'll open the door for her." Ralik paused his game and went for the door. When he opened it, Elise brought in 2 really big baggages, carrying lots of clothes.

"What the- Elise! I told you to bring her some clothes..." Ralik said annoyed. "When nighttime came i knew that you would have done something like this."

"Aww, come on! It's not like she won't like the clothes when she recovers her memory." She said trying to carry those insanely big baggages. "Good thing your house only has one floor." She said entering Ralik's room.

"Finally!" Sarah said after Elise closed the door.

"Sorry for making you wait so long!" She said putting the baggages on the floor. "Now let me open these..." She started opening the baggages.

"Wow, are you going to give me all of those?" Sarah pointed at the baggages

"Yup! Isn't it awesome?" She replied.

"Don't you think you are going to lose a lot of money?"

"Meh, I already have too much money and too much clothes, and I had this ones that are a little small for me to wear. And some that were too big, if you know what i mean..." She said pointing at her chest. "But they'll fit you perfectly!" She opened the baggages.

Inside there were all kinds of clothes of all the colors. A white long dress, a blue skirt, a green frilly dress, heck even swimsuits and underwear.

"All of them look... so pretty!" Sarah said excitedly. "But don't you think there are too many?"

"Oh come on! I have 100 times more clothes than this in my mansion!"

"Wait, do you have a mansion?" Sarah asked impressed.

"Yeah, my older sister has one too! Ralik is the only one in our family who wanted to live in a small house." Elise said, a little annoyed.

"Ralik's family is rich?"

"Yeah! Although don't tell him I told you but... he is adopted. Our parents found him in an alleyway when he was 10. He was fighting other kids that were bullying him. Our parents said that Ralik managed to defeat them all, even though he was severely injured. After sending him to a hospital they decided to adopt him. Of course, at first it was kinda hard for him to get used to it because he was from the streets, but he managed to adapt himself. He also protected me and my sister when we felt threatened by someone, even though my sister, Lightess, didn't wanted him to because she thought he made her look like a sissy." She explained

"Okay, can you keep explaining after I get to wear my clothes?" Sarah asked her.

"Oops! Seems I forgot about that." She said tossing her a green frilly dress and orange heels. "Try those on."

(-/-) A wardrobe later...

Sarah was looking at herself in a pink bikini. Elise was staring at her with jealousy.

"Oh my god, you look so sexy!" She said.

"Thank you." Sarah blushed.

"Elise! I need to do some practice laps on the simulator, can you two please finish with that?" Ralik shouted from the other side of the door.

"Not right now!" Elise said grabbing a red bra.

"Do I have to remind you that you are in my bedroom?"

"And?"

"I might have cameras recording you right now?" He joked.

"I know you don't have any cameras around here so Sarah and I will keep trying clothes, thank you."

"Yay!" Sarah squealed.

"Okay, let me turn them on." Ralik stood silent after saying that.

"What if he actually has cameras hidden around here?" Sarah asked

"Nah he doesn't..." Before Elise could say something else...

"That bikini looks great on you Sarah!" Ralik said from the other side.

"Well, at least i'm wearing something." She said.

"Elise please get out of my room, I need to change clothes, would you mind?" Ralik said annoyed. "Don't worry, I'm not recording anything."

Elise slowly opened the door. Ralik entered the room and picked a yellow and blue jumpsuit. Before he got out of the room he looked at Sarah.

"If you want a boyfriend, just go to the beach and wear one of those. If I didn't wanted a serious relationship I would have already asked you out." He said closing the door behind him.

"Should I take it as a compliment or as an insult?" Sarah asked.

"Compliment, I don't think he would insult someone as pretty as you." Elise replied.

"Oh stop it!" She blushed. "By the way, where is he going?"

"Ralik? He is going to have some practice laps in his racing simulator. I haven't told you this but, Ralik is actually an Extreme G Racer."

"Extreme G? As of Extreme Gear?"

"No, the G supposedly stands for gravity." She explained "In Extreme G races, the racers don't ride boards, but motorcycles. And very fast ones..."

"How fast?"

"Well, Ralik has told me that they can break the sound barrier."

Sarah giggled a little. "I think your brother is lying. The only one that can actually break the sound barrier is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I think you'll have to see it by yourself then..."

(-/-)

Sarah and Elise went downstairs. Sarah was now wearing a white skirt, a blue blouse and blue sneakers.

They met with a metal door at the end of the stairs.

"Ralik! Its Elise, open up!" She knocked in the door. After a few seconds Ralik opened the door. He was wearing his blue and yellow jumpsuit that covered his entire body, except for his head. The word "Talon" was written in yellow in the right part of his chest.

"What do you want Elise?" He asked.

"Sarah said Sonic the Hedgehog was the only thing that could break the sound barrier." Elise replied.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog, I love that guy..." He said. "I daydreamed about running as fast as him, I didn't managed to run as fast as him, but driving an EXG Motorcycle is close enough." He went inside the room. Elise and Sarah went in.

It was a high tech room with a very big monitor and motorcycle parts everywhere. In one corner was a very futuristic blue motorcycle with some yellow colored parts and which blue rims looked like they were part of the motorcycle's body, and also had the word "Talon" written in yellow. It had a windshield that went from the front of the motorcycle to its back, protecting the rider.

"Wow, that motorcycle looks cool!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, this is the motorcycle I use on the races." Ralik explained. "I can't let you ride it, but you can watch how fast it is."

"Ok, but I doubt that it can break the sound barrier."

"Don't worry, my simulator is going to start so you can watch from the screen" He said pointing at the big monitor.

He lifted the windshield up and got in. The windshield slowly went down again, covering him almost entirely.

"I love this part!" He pressed a button. In front him appeared some kind of grey portal. It also appeared behind him. "Track, Atradaitoshi." The portal turned blue.

The monitor showed a countdown. "3... 2... 1... RACE!" Ralik went through the portal at an insane speed.

The monitor showed Ralik riding through a track that was built near some city's skyscrapers. The track was being held in place by some gravity diffusers that where placed below the track. One of the most notable highlights of this track was its 500 meter sudden drop on the track, which could be used to gain a very big amount of speed if using nitrous.

Ralik appeared in a straight part of the track and started driving through the curves and drops of the stage.

Sarah was seeing that his speed was at a whooping 600-700 mph, and this was because of the curves.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Elise said.

"How haven't i've heard of this before?"

"Extreme G races aren't very popular, although it's popularity is starting to rise. There are tryouts for new racers but not much people have entered because of the high vertigo that someone can experience in some tracks." Elise explained. Sarah saw Ralik going through the sudden 500 meter drop, she saw that his speed was now a whopping 1000 mph.

"Well, that's fast!" She muttered.

After some minutes, Ralik's motorcycle went through the other portal and it stopped there.

"I love that drop." He said leaping out of his motorcycle after lifting the windshield off of him. "Now, are you convinced that Sonic isn't the only one who can break the sound barrier?"

"Yeah, its clear for me now." She said.

"I think I'm going home." Elise yawned. "It's already 9pm and I have to work tomorrow." She hugged Ralik and kissed him in the cheek, she did the same with Sarah.

"Good night!" She said leaving.

"I'm also sleepy..." Sarah said yawning.

"You can sleep in my bed"

"What!? But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry."

"No, you have done so much for me already."

"Just sleep on my bed." He was interrupted by his watch, which was beeping. Sarah looked him confused.

"I've gotta go." He said rushing for the door.

"What? Hey! Come back here!" She ran behind him upstairs. She caught him at the entrance.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you leaving so late?" Sarah asked.

"I have something important to do okay? Just stay here." He said getting out of his home and closing the door behind him.

Sarah stood there thinking "Should I follow him?". After a few seconds, she went out to search for Ralik. She noticed that Ralik's house wasn't near the civilization, but in the middle of a forest. But she didn't saw Ralik near.

"Ralik!" She called for him, no response. "Where could he be?"

Before she could think about something else, a big killer robot appeared out of nowhere. It looked like a certain fat and evil scientist and was actually piloted by him.

"Dr. Eggman!" She shouted. But the robot didn't seemed to want to crush her, it seemed it was short circuiting. "What's going on?"

After a few seconds, someone burst out of the robot's chest, making a big hole in it. It was a male wolf with silver fur and he had silver claws in his hands and feet.

"I've told you once, and i'll tell you again." The wolf spoke. "While I'm alive, you won't get near the city."

"Curse you damn wolf!" Eggman separated his Egg Mobile from the robot and escaped, leaving the robot in the ground.

"That's another one down." The wolf said to himself.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked him. She stared at his freezing blue eyes

"No one that you should care about." He said running away in all fours.

"Hey!" She was going to follow him. "Nah, I'll let him leave, I'm too tired for that..." She yawned and went inside Ralik's house, she threw her clothes, except for her underwear, into the baggages of clothes Elise had brought her and she went to sleep.

(-/-)

Tails yawned, she noticed that she was still a girl.

"Oh, right..." She said putting the bed sheets away and standing up. She looked at herself in her mirror. She removed her upper underwear, revealing her chest. After looking it for some seconds, she put it back on and removed her lower underwear, revealing her "private section".

"This should be wrong... Why it doesn't feels wrong? Why does it feel... right?" She removed all of her underwear, picked a bucket and went to the bathroom.

After drenching herself with hot water, he went out of the room, but then he discovered something odd. Sonic wasn't in his bedroom, in fact, it looked same as yesterday.

"Something must have happened to Sonic..." He went out of his house to find answers.

/-/-/

**Tails has already recovered some sense and he went out to discover what happened to Sonic. Meanwhile Sonic still has amnesia and doesn't remembers a thing, apart of her name as a female. Will Tails be able to get to Sonic? Or will Sonic get to be Sarah for the rest of her life? Or worse! Will Ralik accidentally spill hot water on her and discover the misfortune of our hero? And who was that silver wolf?**

**Everything will be answered in the conclusion of this three-part adventure!**

**But before saying goodbye, I want to answer some questions:**

**AnonymousZGirl: I have thought about Amy turning into a male, but that won't happen... ATM. Don't want to write spoilers ;). And about some guy who acts like Kuno, I thought Shadow was doing fine. LOL. But i'm not relying heavily on Ranma's plot so this doesn't seems like a copy with the characters from Sonic the Hedgehog. But i'll take your suggestions for future chapters**

**RobinsInTheSky: It seems there is someone here who actually has read my very first fic. 3. Yes, its the same Ralik, but without demon powers. And no, I don't know the original name of Raven because I' didn't thought about that.**

**MoonlightStar400: I know! Sadly... the whole story is spoiled for me. :'(**

**Alright, that's it! See ya later people! :D**


	15. Amnesia Part 3

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Hi guys! Its time to see if Sonic can rescue Tails from...**

**Ralik: We aren't there yet man!**

**A/N: Wait, what? So you aren't fighting your...**

**Sonic: STAHP!**

**Tails: Wait, does someone kidnaps me?**

**Ralik: Who am I going to fight?**

**A/N: Oops... You will find out, later!**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lightess the Hedgehog.)**

**Chapter 15: Amnesia Part 3**

The sun shone through the window and the sunlight caressed Sarah's face, waking her up. She groaned as she slowly sat on the bed.

"It looks like its going to be a good day." She said getting out of the bed and searching for something to wear.

She picked up a green short skirt, a plain brown T-shirt and her trademark red running shoes with white stripes and a gold buckle. She got out of the room and she saw that Ralik was still sleeping

"Poor thing! He must have went to sleep very late." She said "I think he wouldn't mind I go for a while." She went out of the house, running at supersonic speed. The funniest part was that she didn't seemed to notice her speed.

(-/-)

"Sonic!" Tails was still searching for Sonic, and he didn't seem to have any luck. He was searching by the air so he could cover more terrain and have greater sight, but he soon had to descend because he felt tired.

"Ugh... Why didn't I stayed like a girl? Searching for Sonic would be easier." He said. "Of course, because if he sees me then he will think I like being a girl and then he will freak out."

Tails tried to search for Sonic while walking, but he still had no luck.

"Man, I wonder where is he." His question was shortly replied when a gust of wind passed right in front of him. He then noticed that a fire trail was left.

"Sonic!" He followed the fire trail.

(-/-)

"That was relaxing..." Sarah had reached Ralik's house again. She went inside, yup, Ralik was still sleeping. He must have went to sleep very late.

"Wait, there were some clothes that I didn't got to try..." She said going to the bedroom.

(-/-)

Tails had finally arrived at the end of the fire trail, ending up in a small but cozy house that was in the middle of the forest. The house's roof was made of wood, but the walls were made by concrete.

"So this is were Sonic is." He entered the house. Everything looked normal, except for a brown haired human with a blue and yellow jumpsuit sleeping on the couch.

"If he slept with those clothes, he sure must have been tired." Tails said passing by. He heard a girl squealing out of joy, it was coming from a door close to him.

"This looks great!" Tails could swear he heard Sonic say that. Without hesitation, he opened the door, revealing a red furred female hedgehog wearing some jeans and a purple vest.

"Sonic?" He asked.

"Where?" Sarah looked everywhere, trying to find Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Stop joking Sonic!" Tails told her.

"Wait, are you talking with me?" She asked pointing at herself.

"Did you hit yourself while running or something?"

"Well, actually Ralik says that It seemed so when he found me."

"You mean the guy that is sleeping on the couch like a bear?" He asked pointing outside.

"Maybe..." She said. "But I can't be Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm a girl!"

"Sigh, you really did hit yourself hard did you?" He thought. "I can't just drench her with hot water if she thinks she is still a girl, that may make all of this much worse, maybe making her hit her head into something again would make her recover her memory."

"Umm... sir?" Sarah asked politely. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, excuse me, I thought you were someone else." He said leaving the house quickly. Sarah went to the door to see the fox flying away.

"I think he is kinda familiar..." She muttered.

"What did I missed?" She saw Ralik standing next to her.

"Nothing important..." She said.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually slept with this clothes!" He said. "I gotta change... Hey Sarah I'm meeting some people at the mall, they are talking about some kind of martial arts dojo that someone put there yesterday, wanna come?"

"Sure!" She replied

Unknown to them, Tails had been near listening their conversation.

"So, going to the mall, huh? I'll have to watch Sonic until she accidentally hits her head again so she won't end up doing something stupid..." Tails thought. "But if she sees me she'll suspect something is up..."

He went to his house, he knew perfectly well how to solve that issue.

(-/-)

She and Ralik were already at the mall. Ralik wore a blue T-shirt that had the phrase "If you are reading this, you are behind me." in the back of it. He was wearing black short pants and white sneakers. Sarah was still wearing her plain brown T-shirt, green short skirt and her trademark red shoes. She was dragging the attention of almost everyone in the mall, some looked at her shoes, which seemed almost like Sonic's, some would look at her body (*cough* chest and butt *cough*) with a dumbfounded stare. And if the guy had a girlfriend, she would look at Sarah with jealousy and lots of hatred.

"I think i'm dragging way too much attention..." She whispered to Ralik.

"You? Well judging by the faces these people are doing..." He looked at the expressions of curiosity, interest, love and hatred some non-subtle people did while looking at her. "You could say you are the center of attention, but try not to mind that." He said.

She forgot about the people looking at her. "So, who are you going to meet here?" Sarah asked.

"Lightess, she said she wanted me to come here and meet her new friends." Ralik said.

"Do you think she wanted you to come here to practice a little in that new dojo?"

"Maybe..." He said wondering. "Or maybe it's other of her schemes to prove me she is stronger than me..." He thought that last part.

They arrived at the dojo that was between a gym and a clothing store.

When they came in, there was some kind of reception which was the entrance to the dojo. In a section, there were lots of shoes, sandals, sneakers, heels, and every other footwear you could think of.

"Welcome to Syra's Training Dojo for Martial Arts Practice!" A yellow winged cat with a red dress with a black stripe on the middle and red boots greeted them. "What can I help you with?"

The name of the dojo sounded familiar to Sarah.

"I wanted to meet Lightess the Hedgehog, have you seen her?"

"Yeah! She's waiting for you inside!" She pointed at the entrance. "You will have to remove your shoes to enter.

"Not a problem for me!" Ralik said removing his white sneakers.

"Sigh, can i stay with the socks at least?" Sarah asked.

"Sure, but the shoes must go." She said.

Sarah removed her shoes and put them in the corner. She stayed with the white socks she used and went inside the dojo.

"Good luck..." The winged cat said to her. "Sonic..." She muttered that part.

"I hope Tails can find a way to return her memory back to normal. But I have to say it, even though I know everyone has said it already, she looks way past beautiful..."

(-/-)

Sonic: Hey! That's MY line!

(-/-)

This dojo looked familiar, there was a big arena in the middle of the room, where there would be a fight. People practiced on the sides of the room, which had enough space for them to do it without complaining.

There were lots of people here, raging from a simple yellow hedgehog to a purple lizard.

"Wow, seems i'm the only human in this place..." Ralik sighed.

Sarah noticed a blue vixen talking with a canadian lynx. The vixen had yellow eyes and waist long white hair. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pink long skirt. The lynx was using a black short sleeved shirt with a metal surrounding under her chest to the end of the shirt, khaki shorts and black steel-toed knee-length boots with metalic soles. She was also wearing wrist-length black fingerless gloves, with a metal encasing nearly the lower half of her arm. She had a metal claw on her left hand and a katana strapped at her hip. They both looked familiar for some reason, but the vixen was missing something.

"So, you two want to try and practice in my dojo?" The canadian lynx, which seemed to be Syra.

"Well, I'm searching for Lightess the Hedgehog. Have you seen her?" Ralik asked politely.

"Lightess? She's been practicing here since the day I opened this dojo!"

"Was that yesterday?" Sarah joked.

Syra growled a bit because what she said was actually true. "Even with amnesia that hedgehog always keeps his sense of humor." She thought and relaxed.

"Actually, yes, I opened it yesterday." She said trying to stay calm. "But that's not the point, Lightess wants to fight you, Ralik." She said pointing at Ralik.

"Again? That girl will never stop trying to be the toughest..." Ralik sighed.

"Why does Lightess wants to fight you?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know if Elise told you yesterday, but i'm adopted. And since the day I entered that house, Lightess felt that my presence had made her look weak or something, since then, she would always try and pick fights with me." He explained. "At first it was just a mere game, but as the time happens that game has become dangerous."

"Will you stop talking please? Or do you want me to shut up your mouth." Someone behind Syra said. Syra stood aside, letting her new student present herself. She was a pale blue hedgehog wearing a white taekwondo uniform with black stripes coming from her shoulders and ending in her toes, she was also wearing a black belt, meaning that she was an expert at taekwondo. Her eyes were very odd, the right one was blue while the left eye was pink.

"Long time no see, Lightess! I forgot you actually left your dream of being a popular singer, and decided to

practice martial arts just to beat me. What a good decision you made there!" Ralik said sarcastically.

"Shut up! My dream is to become the strongest and best martial artist in the world! And I can't do that if I can't beat my puny older brother." She mocked at him.

"If i'm puny then you are just a bad joke." He replied.

"Enough words! Lets settle this in the arena!" Syra grabbed Ralik and threw him to the middle of the arena. Lightess went after him.

After landing with a thud, Ralik slowly stood up. "Damn, it seems that girl can pack a punch." He muttered.

"You ready?" Lightess put up a fighting stance.

"Well... I will not be able to get out of here until we settle this, so lets finish this already." He raised his guard.

"Okay, I think I'll... Strike first!" She spin dashed into Ralik. But he blocked the spin dash with his arms like if it was nothing. His arms weren't even bruised.

"Wow, how can he actually block spin dashes so easily?" Sarah asked amazed.

"It's because of something he has in his skin." Elise said. She was actually next to Sarah, wearing a pair blue jeans and a red blouse. She also was having some popcorn.

"Elise? Where did you came from?" Sarah backed away in surprise.

"Lightess sent me a message telling me that she would beat Ralik this time, and I wanted to see if it's true or how is she going to get beaten." She said eating her popcorn. "Want some?" She handed her some popcorn.

"Sure!" Sarah replied by picking it.

"It seems your skin is still as tough as before." Lightess said.

"Your spin dashes haven't changed much either." He joked.

This made Lightess growl and throw a punch at him, which he managed to dodge, but she quickly backed an threw a kick.

Ralik didn't managed to dodge it and got hit in the chest, throwing him to the ground.

Lightess chuckled. "What's the matter? I'm too fast for you?"

"Meh, you may be fast..." Ralik stood up and dusted himself. "But what's the point if you hit like a sissy?" He taunted her.

"Why you...!?" She was slowly losing it. She tried to spin dash again, hitting Ralik straight in the chest and almost throwing him away from the arena. But Ralik simply stood up normally, laughing.

"Lightess... What happened to you? Did someone smoothed your quills? Because I believe Elise can hit me harder!" He taunted her.

"Well, that's saying much..." Elise whispered.

"That's. IT!" She ran at Ralik and tried to punch the daylights out of him.

Ralik grabbed both of her hands instantly and gave her a painful blow on her stomach with his knee, making her release all of the oxygen in her lungs.

"Did you knew you could beat me if you learned how to control your temper?" He whispered to her ear.

"Now, for the ending." He grabbed her arm and tried to twist it.

"Say uncle." He said with a bored expression.

"No... way!" She tried to resist, the lack of air on her lungs and the pain in her arm wasn't helping.

"Say it" Ralik applied more pressure on her arm.

"Ow! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" She begged him with tears forming in her eyes.

Ralik released her, she backed away and rubbed her stomach.

"And again, you lose a fair fight just because of your temper..." Ralik got out of the arena.

Lightess growled and also got out of the arena.

"Lightess has a very bad temper, doesn't she?" Sarah asked Elise.

"I saw her beating everybody that challenged her, and those guys actually packed a punch."Syra said. "Not mentioning that she wasn't acting so tough yesterday."

"Its something she has against Ralik." Elise explained. "Lightess used to be the best at everything she did, even fighting. No one could beat her on anything..."

"And then I showed up..." Ralik was standing behind the girls. "But I just beat her on fighting and racing, after that she's almost the best on everything she does, not mentioning she is friendly and cheerful when I'm not near..."

"Well, if you beat her like that you just did then of course she is going to be mad at you!" Sarah said.

"Well, if I don't taunt her she isn't going to lose focus and she will end up beating me." He defended himself. "Not mentioning I'm actually helping her control her temper, or trying..." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay, someday she will get it brother." Elise said hugging him.

"Yeah..." He sighed.

"I think it's Sarah's turn to fight now!" Syra said.

"Wha..." Before she could argue, Syra threw her at the arena.

"Hey! I don't want to fight!" She said standing up and leaving, but before she could leave.

"I knew she was just a sissy girl that can't fight!" Someone said.

"Who said that!?" Sarah immediately turned around. The one who said it was waiting for her at the arena. It was the blue vixen she saw earlier! She was now wearing a white taekwondo uniform, but she had a white belt, meaning that she was just a novice.

"It was me." She replied.

"Sarah, this is Taylor. She said she wanted to pick a fight with you." Syra explained.

"Okay, It seems someone needs a beatdown..." Sarah jumped into the arena.

"Ready?" The vixen asked.

"I was born ready." Sarah smirked.

The vixen tried to begin with a kick, but Sarah dodged it quickly and spin dashed the vixen in the chest, sending her backwards and making some cuts on her chest.

"Are you done?" Sarah taunted her.

"Wow, I think I underestimated you..." She said drawing out something from the back of her uniform.

"What is... Oh my god!" Sarah backed away, a little shook by what she just saw. The vixen actually had 4 tails! She was hiding the other 3 in the uniform. With her 4 tails out in the open, it was clear, Sarah had actually seen this girl somewhere!

"This should be interesting." She spun her tails behind her, creating a very cold breeze in Sarah's way. Sarah covered her face with her arms. She started to feel weak and drained.

"I feel... weak..." She felt how the breeze slowly made her feel drained.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ralik was just about to jump into the fray, but Syra gripped his arm.

"Rae! Now!" Syra yelled. Out of nowhere, Rae did a flying kick into the fray, hitting Sarah in the head and making her crash with a wall.

(-/-)

"Did it worked?" Sonic heard something. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal Tails and Amy were next to him. He found himself on his bed.

"Wow guys, what happened." He said gripping his head.

"You had amnesia, but I managed to return you back to normal, with some help from Syra and Rae..." Tails explained

"Wait, Syra and Rae are here?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, they came to work so they could supply their clan with some money they needed to buy food, nee clothes and all that stuff." Amy said.

"Well, at least it's over, i'm back at my house and everything will return back to normal." Sonic flexed his body, but someone interrupted his relaxation with a knock on the door.

"Wow, Taylor was right, Sarah lives with Sonic the Hedgehog!" Ralik was standing in the front door holding 2 familiar baggages. When Sonic saw them, he felt he was going to have a heart attack.

"What's that?" Amy asked pointing at the baggages.

"All the clothes Emily gifted Sarah." He explained. "She didn't wanted them so I brought them here, can you give them to Sarah?"

"Of course!" Amy giggled and picked the baggages. "Wow, these are a lit of clothes!" After Amy said that, Tails ran at his bedroom, not being able to contain his laughter.

"Okay..." Ralik was puzzled about what had just happened. "Tell Sarah I said hi!" He left the house.

"Sarah!" Amy spoke with Sonic, who was frozen in the floor. "Ralik says hi!" She joked. "I'm dying to see what clothes did you tried out!" She ran at his bedroom.

Sonic stayed there, laying on the floor and remembering everything she did as Sarah at Ralik's house, even when she weared that pink bikini...

"The horror... The horror..." He repeated over and over.

/-/-/

So... That's it! Sonic's back to normal, kinda, and Tails got her female form a name, and Amy's going to have a very long and unforgettable laugh at "Sarah's" new clothes.

What do you think? Did you liked it? Did you hate it? Feel free to review the story! (Or throw a PM, NO FLAMES PLEASE!)

What's going to happen next? Find out... on the next chapter! :D


	16. When Payback Backfires Part 1

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Hey guys! Ugh... Sorry, i'm having a really bad headache at this moments, but I didn't wanted to keep you waiting for the next chapter. So, I'm going to divide the chapter in 2 parts so my head can take it. But before beginning, I want to thank you for giving this story a total of 25 reviews! Not mentioning the whooping 2200 views! Thank you so much people! :D**

**(Disclaimer: Fioso the wolf is property of Monokuro Kage.)**

**(EDIT: Now Rae works on a clothing shop. And about Virtual's meditation, he's actually praying. :)**

**Chapter 16: When Payback Backfires... Part 1**

After Sonic's little and embarrassing case of amnesia, he decided that he was going to remain a man so that he wouldn't do something girly again. And he started his journey to "manliness" by annoying Tails. How? Hiding his inventions in strange places, drenching him with cold water at random times, although not in public, and calling him names when he was turned into a girl. He even took photos of "her" when she was naked, made copies of them and showed him one every day.

When Tails would ask him why did he do it, he always replied "I'm a man! That's what men do!" proudly.

In resume, Sonic's little incident had turned him into a complete asshole, or at least only to Tails, because he didn't pranked other people other than him.

And after some days Tails lost it and decided to have the maximum payback. He went to his lab and hid there for sometime, until...

"I made it!" Tails was holding some kind of taser that he had just created.

"With this, Sonic will never try to even touch me!" He said laughing like a madman.

I bet you are wondering what did he do, right? Well, the taser he was holding in his hand gave electric shocks like a normal taser would, but these shocks also altered hormones in a strange way, making the people that get shocked by it to love the first person they see. And with Sonic being able to turn into a female he could do the prank without ruining his entire life.

"Its going to be easy, I catch Sonic with his guard down, shock him with the taser, drench him in cold water and show him a picture of Shadow." He grinned evilly. "I'm a genius!"

Tails would have succeeded in executing his plan weren't for a little detail. Sonic was at the door and he had heard every word Tails had just said. He slowly backed away, while Tails slowly walked forward with the taser readied.

"Hey Tails, can we talk about this?" Sonic was sweating.

"Oh no, I tried to reason with you earlier but you kept saying you were a man." He turned on the taser. "Let's see how manly you feel after this!" He charged forward.

Sonic ran outside, Tails following after him.

(-/-)

"Rae, I have to go and pick up a friend at the airport, its your turn to watch." Syra was at Rae's clothing shop, the one that was next to Syra's dojo. Syra and Rae were wearing her usual attires. Do they have something else in their wardrobe? Ask the owners of the O.C.s.

Anyway, Syra was carrying a crystal jar that had some purple blob inside.

"Aww! Why do I have to take care of that thing today! I was going to see Shadow!" She pouted. There were rumors that Shadow was coming to the mall where she was just right now. (His fangirls are kinda obsessive...)

"I'm sorry Rae, I have to pick up Fioso at the airport." She said giving the jar to Rae. "And you can't leave that jar alone."

"Wait, you mean that italian friend of yours with a funny name?" Rae giggled.

"His name isn't funny at all." Syra said leaving. "Anyways, I'm out of here."

Rae looked at the jar with the purple blob inside curiously.

"How something as tiny as you could cause such a disaster?" She said poking the jar. The blob sticked to the part of the jar Rae was poking, as if it wanted to get her finger.

That blob were actually the remains of Virtual's evil form and the dark mobians. Virtual wanted to get it away from him as much as possible, so he put it into a jar and gave it to Syra and Rae. This was because he thought they wouldn't be careless enough to let it escape.

(-/-)

Ralik was calmly walking in the city. He was on his way to the park to relax for a while. While walking, he coincidentally found Syra.

"Hey Syra!" He greeted her.

"Hi Ralik." She replied

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pick off a friend. He came from Italy to stay with me for some days."

"That's great. Who is him or her?"

"Fioso, he is a wolf."

"Fioso? That's kinda funny..." He said chuckling.

"It's not! Sigh, people this days..." She kept walking.

"Well, sorry for not having a sense of humor!" He replied.

Syra stopped herself in her tracks. She was a girl with a very bad temper that could be offended easily, something that by the way you don't want to do.

"What did you said?" She slowly turned around, cracking her knuckles "Do you want to fight?"

"No, I just want to relax for a bi..." Ralik was going to explain himself but he heard something.

"Come here!" Someone yelled.

Ralik quickly turned around, just to barely dodge Sonic, who was speeding of like a madman. Sonic jumped over Syra.

Tails passed next to Ralik, but accidentally rammed Syra and zapped her with the taser. He stood up quickly and went after Sonic.

"What the heck was that?" Ralik slowly stood up.

"Hey, Syra! Are you okay?" Ralik said, trying to make Syra wake up.

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Ralik extending his hand to help her stand up. She felt a strange sensation rushing through her body.

(-/-)

Sonic and Tails arrived at the park. People were minding their own business, feeding the birds, playing in the grass and such things.

Sonic stopped into a halt. He was in front of a pond. Tails slowly approached him.

"C'mon Tails, it was just some inoffensive pranks." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, and i'm going to return the favor now!" He charged forward, but Sonic jumped, making Tails pass underneath him and into the pond. He managed to turn off the taser before splashing the water with his body.

Sonic landed gracefully on his feet. "Phew, that was a close call."

Taylor rose from the water and quickly went into the air as fast as she could, she went farther until she was a blue little dot in the sky.

"I'll catch you later, don't worry..." She muttered while flying to her house.

Because of flying too high no one was able to see that she was naked.

"Well, now that she's a girl she will now run two times faster because of her four tails..." Sonic sighed, he knew he was going to have it harder. now that Tails had two extra tails. But his thoughts were soon interrupted...

"SONIC!" Someone yelled. Sonic turned around to find a very hilarious scene.

Ralik was looking at Sonic with a death stare, yet he looked so calm. Meanwhile, he had Syra over him. She was hugging him as happy as a 3 year old that just got a new doll. She also had her legs wrapped around his waist. You could see the hearts coming from Syra's head.

"I want an explanation, NOW!" Ralik demanded. Sonic tried to contain his laughter, failing miserably.

(-/-)

Taylor had arrived at her home. "I was SO close, yet so far!" She picked up her underwear, along with a white staples shirt and a brown mini-skirt.

"No problem, as a female I can fly faster, so I will be able to catch up with him more quickly." She said putting on her clothes.

"Ok Sonic, I hope you are ready for round two!" She said flying out of her house, and leaving a furious breeze of cold wind behind her.

/-/-/

**beavervalley3365: We will know... later!**

**ProjectSarah4: Cool! Although I bet you aren't a red hedgehog who can run at speed of sound, but if you are, would you marry me? :D**

**AnonymousZGirl: Seems I have a good timing. ;) Anyway, I know you have a lot of questions, and I they will slowly be answered as the story progresses. And about Knuckles being like Ryoga, I know he is gullible and sometimes even stupid, but Ryoga is way beyond that, we both know it. XD**

**Sonic has already took notice of his mistake, maybe too late. Taylor is now after him, and with more speed than ever, Sonic will have trouble getting rid of her.**

**And Syra, one of the most impressive and strongest female martial artist is now the greatest boyfriend stalker ever, and her prey is none other than Ralik.**

**Will Sonic be able to foil Tails' attempt to make him the worst prank ever made by a living thing? Will Ralik be able to find a cure for Syra and return her to normal? And what about Fioso? Where does he fit in all of this?**

**Discover it on the next chapter! :D**


	17. When Payback Backfires Part 2

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Look! Tails is going to...**

**Sonic: Man, stop trying to spoil the story already, would you?**

**A/N: And what if I told you that you are going to...**

**Ralik: *Covers author's mouth* Stop.**

**A/N: Okay! Okay! Geez... *looks at Tails* It sucks to be you man...**

**Tails: What? Why?**

**Sonic: Stop it already!**

**A/N: Ok. :)**

**Chapter 17: When Payback Backfires... Part 2**

"So, Tails wants to get revenge of the pranks you did to him over the entire week by making you fall in love with Amy?" Ralik asked. Syra was still hugging him.

"Yes" Sonic replied.

"And the taser he has its actually some kind of love inducing machine that makes people fall in love with the first person they see, right?"

"Right, kinda mad isn't it?"

"Well, I told you not to overkill with the pranking. You had to do something very bad for him to try and get that kind of revenge, but i'm not going to ask..." Ralik sighed "I just want to know how to cure it so this psycho releases me." He said

"No!" Syra said increasing her grip on Ralik. "I don't know what I could do without you!"

"Maybe... what you used to... do before... that thing... zapped you?" Ralik was struggling to breathe now. Syra was a martial artist after all and her grips are more deadly than one of Amy's hugs on Sonic. She lightened her grip just a bit, letting Ralik breathe normally.

Sonic laughed his ass off at this. "Where is a camera when you need it?" He said while struggling to breathe.

Ralik was trying to elaborate a plan. "Ok, it doesn't hurts to try." He said in his mind.

"LOOK! ITS RALIK!" Ralik pointed at a direction opposite to the pond.

"Where!?" Syra realeased him and looked at the place Ralik had just pointed to. Ralik, without hesitation, dived into the pond. Syra noticed this and came near.

"I can't go in!" She said, remembering that if she got splashed with cold water, she would turn into a man.

"Wow, it seems love is not only blind, but also retarded." Sonic whispered.

"Hey, you" A white wolf that was at the other side of the pond called for Syra.

"Hmm?"

"If you are searching for the guy that had just dived into that pond, he said he was headed for the mall." He said.

"Oh! Thank you!" She squealed and ran at the mall.

The silver wolf sighed and left the place. Sonic stood there, wondering what to do next, until...

"Sonic! Where are you?" He heard a familiar female voice calling for him.

"Damn it! Tails is here!" He sped to the exit, but Tails saw him running away.

"I see you!" She flew behind Sonic.

(-/-)

They were already in the forest, Tails getting closer to Sonic by the second. Just when she thought she was going to zap his back, Sonic kicked the taser out of her hand and accidentally zapping her forehead with it. Sonic stopped into a halt.

"Tails!" He went over Tails to give him a hand. "Are you okay?"

Tails slowly opened her eyes.

"Sonic?" She instantly stood up. Sonic suddenly remember the taser's effects and slowly backed away, but Tails walked to him at the same pace. Suddenly, Sonic ran full speed to not to get caught by Tails. But he felt something tackling him into the ground and hugging him

"Sonic!" She squealed not letting go of him.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get stranger..." He sighed standing up.

"I love you so much!" Tails was now over him. She had her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Tails get off of me!" Sonic tried to escape from her grasp, but failed miserably.

"If I let you go you'll run away from me!" She said increasing her grip.

Sonic could swear she was talking just like Amy. Knowing that arguing with her would just make her tighten her grip, he started walking.

"Where are we going? To the mall? To a restaurant? To a church?"

"It's a nice place, don't worry." He said trying to calm her down.

"Yay!" She squealed.

Sonic was going to go to a place that he didn't visited often, Amy's house...

(-/-)

"Finally." The silver wolf had already arrived at his home in the forest, strangely, this was the same home where Ralik lived. He went to his room, picked up some clothes and a bucket and filled it with hot water.

"I think this thing of turning into a wolf is going to help me in many ways." He said drenching himself with the hot water turning him into a human. He put on the clothes he was grabbing, a blue T-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Now let's..." Before he could finish his sentence, someone hugged him from behind.

"Got you!" Syra said playfully.

"What!? H-h-how did you found me!?" Ralik tried to get away from her.

"I followed a certain silver wolf here and it turned out to be you!" Syra, seeing that Ralik was trying to get free, tightened her grip. "Now I love you more than ever!" She surrounded his waist with her legs.

Ralik could still breathe, but he could feel Syra's chest and crotch sticking to his back like a magnet.

"I can't be with you." Ralik said.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because... uhm... err... your clothes!" He said. "You are always wearing the same clothes, I can't be with a person that uses the same clothes everyday!"

"I have lots of these! I don't only use one!"

"I don't mean that, I mean you are always wearing those clothes, you never wear something different." Ralik said nervously.

"You-you are right..." Syra stopped hugging Ralik and was now on her own legs.

"Oh my god! I did it!" Ralik thought. Suddenly, she gripped his hand.

"That's why you are coming with me to the mall so I can get new clothes." She pulled him outside.

"Wait, what!?" He tried to free himself, but Syra's grip was just too strong.

"Somebody help me get away from this crazy stalker!" He said, still trying to free himself.

(-/-)

"Where is she?" A dark brown wolf was waiting for her friend, Syra, to pick him up at the airport. His name was Fioso. He had a white muzzle that was messy on the sides. He was wearing half-rimmed sunglasses that covered his left eye, but the lens on the right were shattered. He was also wearing white gloves, a bit torned up black blazer, slacks and tie. His boots reached his knees, though covered by his pants, with one of the boots having two Italian flags on the side near his ankles. He also had a gun in his pocket, just in case he needed it.

It had passed an hour after he arrived and Syra hadn't come to pick him up.

"I guess she's probably practicing and forgot about it..." He said picking his phone to call a taxi.

(-/-)

Amy was in her couch, wondering what to do with her life.

"Sigh, so boring." She muttered. Luckily for her, her boredom was going to end. Someone knocked on the door.

"Amy! It's Sonic, I need your help!" She heard Sonic calling for her. She rushed at the door and opened it, just to find a scene that gave her a strange mix of laugh and envy.

She saw Sonic and Tails at her front door. But the odd thing was the fact that Tails was a female and was hugging Sonic while smiling dreamily.

"Sonic, what happened?" She asked him.

"Well... It kinda goes like this..."

(-/-)

"Syra, stop it!" Ralik slowly backed away from Syra.

After Syra dragged Ralik through the clothing stores, she dragged him into her dojo. She was now wearing a pink mini skirt and a purple blouse.

"Nope!" She said getting closer to him. She went closer and closer until she actually had Ralik leaning against the wall, and her leaning against him.

"Syra, please... This is not you..." Ralik told her with pleading eyes. Before he could say anything else, though, she grabbed his head and kissed him. Yup, on the lips.

"Hey Syra!" Someone had entered the dojo. Syra stopped kissing Ralik to find Fioso in the entrance. He was gobsmacked at what he was seeing, and he didn't seemed very happy with Ralik.

"Who are you?" Ralik asked him, trying to forget what had just happened.

Suddenly, Fioso had charged at him and tried to punch him in the face, but failed, leaving a big hole the size of his hand in the wall, specifically near Ralik's face.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing..." He said coldly.

You see, Fioso had a little crush on Syra, and due to the fact Fioso actually had the strength of a cyborg because he was half of one from the inside, although it wasn't noticeable at simple view, no one wanted to mess with him, although he did liked to annoy people.

Ralik backed away from him, and strangely, Syra didn't tried to hug him anymore.

"Fioso, why did you came here just right now!?" She said annoyed. Fioso didn't payed her attention and charged towards Ralik. He dodged the incoming punch, making Fioso make another hole in the wall.

"Wow, if he gets to punch me at least one time I'm done for!" He muttered and did the only thing that he could do in that moment... running away.

"Hey! Come back here you coward!" Fioso went behind him

"Oh no! If you think I'm going to let you hurt MY boyfriend then you are very wrong!" Syra went behind Fioso.

/-/-/

**WARNING: Due to the lack of time (Erghm, playing League of Legends all the afternoon) I didn't managed to update the full second part, so there will be a third one! (Maybe a fourth...)**

**Anyway, Tails accidentally zapped herself with the love taser, making her love Sonic. Meanwhile, Ralik is running for his life trying to escape a wolf with the strength of a cyborg (literally), and Syra, Ralik's now would-be girlfriend will try and stop him.**

**I mean, can any of this get any stranger? Discover this on the next chapter! :D**


	18. When Payback Backfires Part 3

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Sorry guys if I took to long to update. I had to leave my house from the morning to the night so I had to wait until I returned home (Good thing I write the chapters in my phone, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to update today.) So, now that I'm at home, shall we begin?**

**BUUUT, before, i want to say to all the mothers reading this fic... HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! :3**

**Chapter 18: When Payback Backfires... Part 3**

Shadow was walking aimlessly in the city. Thank god Rouge helped him create the fake rumor that said that he was going to the mall. After all, he didn't wanted her obsessive fan girls to hunt down Sarah. Why? Does someone remember the bet that she and Shadow did way back on chapter 6? If you don't, let me refresh your mind.

Shadow had blue fur instead of ebony, although he kept his red streaks so people wouldn't totally mistake him for Sonic, although he still had some differences from him like his hover skates and his quills pointing upwards, these were only noticeable at close view. But he still thought about the girl who had made him look like that.

"Sarah..."He sighed. Since he lost that race he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. She was nice, sexy and obviously faster than him, overall, a girl he really wanted to spend time with.

His thinking was stopped when someone passed right next to him. He was a human with a blue T-shirt that had something written on its back and blue jeans, and he seemed to be in a hurry.

"I wonder..." Before he could finish that sentence.

"Out of my way!" A dark brown wolf pushed him away. He didn't got pushed very hard, although it did moved him some distance away.

"How dare you..."

And then, someone jumped over his head.

"Fioso! Come back here!" A light brown lynx leaped out of Shadow's head and went behind the wolf that was behind the human.

"I'll teach you that no one messes with the ultimate life form!" He said, skating behind the lynx, who was following the wolf, who was following the human. And who knows? Maybe the human was chasing someone too...

"Damn, where is Sonic when you need him?" Ralik asked himself. His question was answered when, after reaching the forest, he found Sonic's footprints in the ground. Of course he couldn't stop to see if it was actually Sonic's or someone else's for a psycho wolf was chasing him and wanted to beat him to a pulp, maybe Syra was his girlfriend or something.

He didn't thought about that and followed the footprints.

(-/-)

Ralik arrived to a cozy single story brown house. He rushed into Amy's house and closed the door behind him.

"Sonic! Help!" He said backing away from the door.

Suddenly, the wolf who was chasing him had broken the door in two pieces.

"No escape now..." He said with a menacing grin. But suddenly, someone knocked him to the floor with a kick.

"I told you to leave him alone!" Syra said putting up a fighting stance. But then someone knocked her to the floor with a spin-dash.

"Nobody passes over me without ending up in the hospital!" Shadow said cracking his knuckles.

"What's happening?" Amy said exiting from the bathroom. She had her usual pink dress, red headband and red boots. She saw the 4 individuals sharing death glares between themselves.

Sonic also went outside to see what was going on, and after a while, Tails also came out from the bathroom, a little shaken up though.

"Nice try, faker!" Sonic laughed a little at Shadow's appearance. "But you are way too far from being like me!" Everyone chuckled at the joke.

"I've got no time for your jokes, faker." Shadow said.

"Who's that guy?" Amy asked.

"This is..." Before Syra could explain, Fioso leaped over Ralik, trying to punch him. Syra tried to help Ralik by trying to kick Fioso in the head, Shadow and Sonic tried to spin dash everything they could see, Amy got mad because they were wrecking her house so she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer and tried to hit the first thing that moved. And Tails? He felt like throwing up and went into the bathroom.

Why? Well...

(-/-) Some time before...

After Tails had accidentally zapped herself, making her fall in love with Sonic, Sonic went to Amy's house because he thought maybe she could help him.

And after explaining Amy how Tails ended up like this, she had thought of a few ways to make her release Sonic and make her go back to normal.

"Let's try with my lion roar." She said. But what was that? Well, whenever Sonic had a girl very close to him, she would roar like lion, making the girl coward in fear. This was one of the few reasons why Sonic hadn't got himself a girlfriend before.

She cleared her throat, got close to Tails, and then, a lion roar came from her mouth.

Sonic didn't got scared because he had heard it before. Tails stood there like nothing happened. Suddenly, Tails spun her head slowly without moving her body, like in horror movies.

"He is mine." She said in a creepy low-toned-beast-like voice while spinning her head without moving her body.

Amy freaked out and went to hide in her bedroom. She locked the door and hid herself in a corner.

"I don't want to die... I don't want to die..." She muttered continuously.

After Tails saw that Amy was gone, her head returned to its position and she kept hugging Sonic.

Sonic was frozen in fear. "What are you... and have you done with Tails?" He asked nervously.

"I'm Taylor! And Tails went to get a permanent vacation, so I will never get away from you, we will marry and even have kids!" She said excitingly.

After hearing the last word, Sonic felt like throwing up. "Amy, help me!"

"Why? To get myself killed? As much as I love you Sonic, I also appreciate my life, so you two can marry and have all the kids she wants, but I'm not getting near that thing!" She shouted from her bedroom.

"You heard that my love? We have Amy's approval!" She squealed.

If he wasn't actually the victim, he would be laughing his ass off at everything that Tails was saying...

"Taylor, get it right."

Wha... You aren't supposed to read this!

"Great, she is now breaking the fourth wall." Sonic rolled his eyes.

Sigh, whatever. As I was saying, Sonic would have exploded in laughter if Taylor wasn't telling all of this to him. But he was going to laugh his head off at it when everything returned to normal.

Before things got even stranger, although at this point a normal person wouldn't think that's actually possible, Sonic had already figured out a possible way to cure Tails...

"Taylor! Ugh!"

Whatever!

"Let me do it before she starts arguing with the author." Sonic rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom.

"Ooh, you want to shower with me?" Taylor suggested.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger..." He said, trying not to think about what Taylor just said. He grabbed a bucket and filled it with hot water.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. She released him and backed away from him.

"Helping you!" Sonic tried to drench her with the hot water, but she had managed to dodge it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"It's for your own good!" Sonic filled the bucket with hot water again. Just before throwing the water to Taylor, he saw that she was sobbing, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait, oh no, oh no! You aren't going to convince me with that old trick!" Before he could finish the last word, Taylor broke out crying.

"I knew it! You want to do this because you hate me!" She sat in a corner of the bathroom. Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Tails... please..." He lowered the bucket of water. When Taylor saw this...

"Gotcha'!" She leaped from the corner, grabbed his head with her hands... and kissed him. Yup, in the lips. Taylor didn't pulled out for 5 long seconds. It were Sonic's 5 longest seconds of his life. He felt like the mafia has just filled his body with bullets, gave it to their dogs, then filled the dogs' body with bullets, gave them to the sharks, and finally making sushi with them.

Sonic stood there, shocked by what had just happened after Taylor had pulled out from the kiss.

"So... did you like it?" Taylor asked innocently. That did it, Sonic drenched her with the hot water and slowly sat in the corner.

"The horror... The horror..." He muttered repeatedly.

"Wha... What happened?" Tails asked gripping his head. Then the memories hit him like a truck, everything he had said and done returned to his mind so fast, yet so detailed.

Without hesitation, he lifted the toilet tape and threw up.

Amy, heard noises coming from the bathroom. She went to see what happened, and found Tails puking in the toilet and Sonic seated on a corner, with wide open eyes, repeating the same words over and over...

She could only help but wonder... What happened? Until someone broke into her house...

/-/-/

**I know, I know, i did overkill in that part. What could I do? I was bored, out of my house, in another city, with no computer or internet so because of the fact that I write the chapters on my iPhone I decided to turn all my boredom into laughter by torturing Sonic and Tails. (I'm a bad person. :) Maybe they are waiting for me to go to sleep so they can kill me. o.o**

**Aaanyways its Amy, Shadow, Ralik, Fioso, Syra, Ralik and Sonic in an epic battle royale! Who will win? You will find this out... on the next chapter!**


	19. When Payback Backfires Part 4

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: Sorry if I let you waiting for too long! I'm on finals and I have to do well if I don't want to end up studying on summer.**

**Due to certain rules of fanfiction, which say that there shouldn't be communication between a reader and a writer through a story/fanfic, I'm not going to be able to answer your questions through the fic, but I can answer them through PM.**

**And about the O.C.s, i'm not including anymore of them until further notice, it's because I feel there are enough already. *SPOILER* There is going to be a new O.C. in this chapter, and she is going to be the last O.C. I'll put in the story until further notice. ;)**

**Chapter 19: When Payback Backfires... Part 4**

Everyone was trying to hit something. Fioso had his eyes set on Ralik, Syra tried to stop him, Shadow tried to hit both Syra and Fioso, Sonic didn't had anything better to do, and Amy tried to get everyone out of her house with her hammer.

"Stop... moving!" Fioso had failed yet another blow on Ralik.

"Stop it Fioso!" Syra said kicking his head.

"What is wrong with you Syra!?" He asked slowly standing up. Syra went to hug Ralik again, catching him by surprise.

"Ooh Ralik! Did Fioso hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

"Ehh..." Before Ralik could answer, she got spin dashed away from him by Shadow.

"I owe you one." Shadow said shaking hands with Ralik.

"Okay..." Before he could say anything else, Shadow got spin dashed by Sonic.

"What's up?" Sonic said.

Fioso had already had it. If this kept up everyone except for Ralik would end up injured. Then, he remembered about what Syra told him about Sonic... Without hesitation, he grabbed a bucket of cold water.

"Hey Sonic!" He threw it at him.

Everything went in slow motion, with Sonic and Amy saying "NOOO!" Syra was looking at the bucket with a devious grin, and Shadow said "What the fuck?".

Before the bucket could drench Sonic in cold water, Amy threw her hammer at Shadow with all the strength she had, knocking him unconscious. Then Sonic got drenched with the cold water...

Ralik was dumbfounded, Amy face-palmed, Syra was giggling, Fioso was laughing his ass off and Tails finally got out of the bathroom, just to faint in the spot. Sonic instinctively covered both her chest and her crotch.

"W-Wh-Wha-WHAT THE HELL!?" Ralik said with his eyes wide open.

"Damn it Syra! You were right!" Fioso said unable to breathe.

"You are a very bad person! But it's still funny!" Syra said giggling.

"ITS NOT!" Sonic said.

"Sonic..." Ralik had calmed himself, but he was still shocked. After a few seconds he was able to speak. "Were you one of the unlucky bastards that got drenched on the spring of the drowned girl in Jusenkyo?"

"Wait, how do you know about..."

"Well..." Ralik grabbed a bucket of water and drenched himself with it, turning him into a white wolf with blue eyes, and also ripping his clothes off. "Let's just say it's instinct."

Before he could say anything else, he got slammed on the wall by Fioso.

"So, you turn into a wolf? That should make this fight more interesting." He said cracking his knuckles.

"I wouldn't try to face a wolf whose claws can penetrate the strongest of gems." Ralik readied his claws.

They both charged at themselves, but before that happened...

"STOP!" They stopped in mid-air to see Syra screaming her head off. "Can we stop this senseless fighting once and for all? I really want to have a date with Ralik!" She said leaping into him and hugging him again.

"Syra..." Ralik sighed.

"How can she like someone like you!?" Fioso growled annoyed.

"First of all, Tails got her zapped with a love taser he made up to get revenge on Sonic..."

"Tails?" Fioso asked confused.

"The fox lying on the floor." Syra pointed at Tails, who was still unconscious.

"Aaanyway, Second, I'm charming." Ralik pointed at a random direction with both of his hands and winked an eye. Somehow, they heard girls shouting "Yay!".

"Okay, that was strange..." Amy looked for any trace of female invaders, but with the exception of Syra, and Sonic, there were no girls near.

"And third, people tend to try and be nice to me because i'm a rich guy." He finished, Syra still hugging him.

"Wait... you are rich?" Fioso asked surprised.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Suddenly, Fioso had his arm surronding Ralik's shoulders.

"Man, this is the beginning of a great friendship..." He said looking up.

"See? Just like that." Ralik sighed rolling his eyes.

"Wait a second!" Tails had now recovered sense. "Who won the fight?"

"Well, Fioso isn't trying to kill me, so Syra doesn't have a reason to keep fighting, Shadow is unconscious, Sonic has "her" own problems right now, and because none of us are fighting Amy isn't trying to kick us out so... I believe it's a tie!" Ralik explained. Sonic went to the bathroom to get hot water.

"No way, I want a winner!" Tails pouted.

"Amy! Why isn't there any hot water?" Sonic shouted from the bathroom.

"I guess the heater is having issues again..."

"Issues? It was perfectly fine minutes ago!"

"Yes, but it tends to stop working sometimes. God knows why. Don't worry, I was keeping some clothes in my house in case you needed them." She said going to her bedroom and pulling Sonic with herself.

"So, how do you get money?" Fioso asked. "Do you work on the mafia or something?"

"Who cares! As long as he is with me it's all going to be alright..." She said hugging him tighter.

"Sonic, I need a hand!" Ralik said, feeling that his lungs were starting to shrink.

"Just drench her in cold water!" She replied. "Amy, you have to be kidding me!" The last part was barely heard.

"I think i know were this is going..." He cautiously grabbed a bucket of cold water (What the hell? How many buckets of water are in that house?) and drenched Syra with the cold water transforming her into a male.

"Wha- What? What am I..." He stopped hugging Ralik, then he noticed his clothes. "AAARGH!" He ripped the clothes apart.

"Now that's my Syra!" Fioso said clapping.

"It's actually good to have her back." Ralik said.

"I can't believe I fell in love with someone like YOU!" He pointed at Ralik menacingly.

"Finally, the world has recovered a little piece of sense!" Fioso shouted to the ceiling.

"Hey, it was Tails the one who zapped you with that thing!" Ralik said defensively. Tails tried to walk away slowly.

"Where are you going Tails?" Syra said, staring at him with his acid green eyes. He slowly walked towards him

"Ugh... I'm..." Before Syra could get any closer, Sonic and Amy went out of Amy's bedroom. Fioso was now crying from all the laughter, Ralik couldn't help but do the same, Syra also followed and Tails revived memories he didn't wanted to remember.

Why were this people acting like this? Well, Sonic was now using a pink leotard...

"Oh my god! I need a camera, I NEED A CAMERA!" Syra was trying to breathe.

"Man, really, sucks to be you." Ralik was now succeding at trying to contain his laughter.

"Thanks, but why do you have your eyes closed?" She asked, because Ralik actually had his eyes closed.

"If I look at you, I'll end up losing a lung from all the laughter." He said.

"Sigh... Amy why couldn't you get normal clothes!" She pouted.

"Sorry! I was looking for it but these looked so pretty I wanted to wear then myself!"

"But they were for ME, weren't they?"

"Yeah, but you look so pretty..."

"Can't take it anymore!" Ralik opened his eyes, and just after opening them he cracked into laughter. It seemed that the noise had woken up Shadow. He looked at "Sarah"

"Wow, Sarah... you look..."

"Great! Can this get any better?" She soon wished she hadn't said that, because she accidentally stepped over Tails' love taser that was coincidentally turned on, zapping her.

"Sarah! Are you okay?" Shadow grabbed her before she could fall in the ground. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Shadow?" She saw him with her blue eyes. "You are so cute..."

Syra, Fioso and Ralik stopped laughing.

"Thank you..." Shadow blushed a little.

Sarah picked herself up and, all of a sudden, pulled Shadow with herself out of the house.

"I think we should follow them..." Amy asked.

"Yeah, If Sonic ends up doing something stupid, some people may end up hurt." Ralik said. Everyone went after Shadow and Sarah, except for Tails, who had just remembered something very important.

"Uh oh, tomorrow Sonic's little sister is coming for a visit. Maybe I should remember it to him..." He said following after Ralik, Syra, Amy and Fioso.

/-/-/

**Finally! Finals are eating me! (League of Legends too...) Anyways, another chapter done! It seems the battle royal had ended up in a tie! And Tails's love taser accidentally fulfilled its purpose.**

**But who's Sonic's little sister? find out... on the next chapter**!


	20. Train of Thoughts

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: FINALS ARE HISTORY! Yay! I was so happy about it I ended up playing League of Legends all the day after work (Yeah, I work on vacation, lame, but it gives me money :P) Aaanyway, I decided I should update my story since it has been a while since I updated (Not mentioning one of my friends seems really desperate.) and so on.**

**Okay, lets go on with the story!**

Chapter 20: Train of Thoughts

Sonic and Tails had finally arrived their home. It had been an exhaustive chase after Sonic, but they managed to return her to normal.

"Who would have guessed? Once you turned into a male the effects of the taser wear off, so it doesn't matters if you turn into a female again. I guess I don't have to worry much about getting splashed with water." Tails explained.

"Yeah, but its still embarrassing for me to wear this..." Sonic said. Yeah, she was still wearing the pink leotard. Tails and the group only managed to splash him with hot water and cold water so fast that people didn't managed to see her as a male (for the luck of everyone in the area.), but she was cured.

"Meh, don't sweat it. It's not like you won't have to use one again."

"Tails!"

"Why are you even embarrassed? You are a girl right now so people don't care about it. At least the ones that don't know you are actually Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's what worries me." Sonic opened the door, leading herself and Tails inside.

"Don't worry, Syra has kinda the same problem, and me too. So we should be able to understand ourselves." He explained sitting on the couch.

"Yeah... let me get rid of this first." She went to the bathroom to get rid of her clothes. Sometime later, the male Sonic got out of the bathroom.

"Ah, nice to be normal again." He said flexing his arms.

"Hey Sonic, remember that tomorrow your sister is coming." Tails reminded him.

"Sonia? Aww man..." Sonic sat depressed in his couch.

"What's the matter Sonic? Aren't you excited?"

"I would if I didn't had this curse!"

"C'mon! It's your sister! She will understand..."

"Ok, you are telling me to tell my 15 year old sister that her brother isn't only her brother, but also her sister, that she uses girl clothes AND that she fell in love with Shadow the hedgehog. Not mentioning that she thinks her brother is the brave and skilled hero of the Earth. Yup Tails, that's a great idea!" Sonic said. The sarcasm in his tone was as noticeable as his blue fur.

"Okay, okay! Jeez..." Tails tried to calm Sonic down. "But I still think you should tell her." He said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked also standing up.

"I need to make up a place where she can sleep because, you know, she isn't going to sleep on the floor." Tails said going outside. Sonic sat again in the couch.

"Sigh... I would enjoy her visit if it wasn't for this damn curse..." He muttered. Sonic knew it would be hard to hide it from Sonia, but he will do it, no matter what. He wanted her to look at him as an older brother that would always protect her, not as a freak nor a cross-dresser.

(-/-)

Sonic was peacefully sleeping in his bed, his mind in blank. That is, until something woke her up.

"Sarah..." He heard someone talking. He ignored the voice and kept sleeping.

"Sarah..." The voice called again. He tried to ignore it.

"Love, I know you are hearing me so please, can you give me my part of the bed sheets?" The voice sounded familiar.

"Love? What are you..." Sonic then noticed that she was a girl, but something felt wrong. She opened her eyes to see that her bedroom was bigger, although she couldn't detect more differences because it was very dark. Although the biggest surprise was that she was sleeping in a queen-sized bed... with Shadow. She gazed at him like if he was the devil. He stared back with a confused stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shadow asked.

"What are you doing in my house!?" She demanded. Her voice sounded like the voice of an adult woman, but she tried not to mind that.

Shadow chuckled at the commentary. "Did you drank a beer before going to sleep? This is our house."

"Our house?" Sonic was now more confused than ever.

"Sigh..." Shadow grabbed her hand and showed her a ring that was in one of her fingers. He also had one in his hand.

"We are married, don't you remember?"

Those words made Sonic jump out of the bed in pure shock. She backed away from the bed slowly.

"Sarah, what's gotten into you?" He asked, also standing up.

"Don't get near me!" She shrieked. Their scene was interrupted when someone opened the door. It was a little red hedgehog with black stripes wearing a pink footie pajamas.

"Daddy, What's happening? Why mommy acts so strange?" She said.

"M-mo-mo-m" Sonic couldn't even finish the word.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't remember your own daughter." Shadow seemed annoyed.

In a moment of confusion, desperation, insanity, and more confusion, Sonic ran to the bathroom.

"Sarah! Where are you going?" Shadow went behind her.

"Mommy!" The little hedgehog also followed

Sonic entered the bathroom and locked the door. She grabbed a bucket that was in the corner and turned on the hot water, filling the bucket with it. After it was full, Sonic drenched herself with it.

To her surprise, nothing had happened. She was still a girl.

"Wha... What!? But how? Why?" Sonic wondered desperately. What happened? Why did she couldn't return o normal? She wouldn't know that because the door opened. Shadow was holding a key in his hand.

"C'mon Sarah, let's go to sleep." He approached her. "Maybe tomorrow you will remember."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, backing away from him.

"Wait, look out!" Shadow pointed at something behind her. When she turned around, she saw nothing.

Shadow smirked. He leaped over her and gave her a long kiss.

Sonic was shocked, she wanted to pull out of it with all of her might, but she felt drained, but at the same time, she felt peace.

"No... this can't... be happening..." She thought as she slowly went unconscious.

(-/-)

Sonic opened his eyes. He was still in his bedroom.

"Phew! Just a nightmare..." His voice sounded strange. When Sonic looked at his fur he noticed that it was red.

"Wha... What? I swear I went to sleep as a male." She said.

She was about to stand up and go to the bathroom to drench herself in hot water, but she felt comfortable and tired.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to stay like this forever, right?" She said going back to sleep.

/-/-/

Offpanel: The Chase Part 1

"Follow that hedgehog!" Ralik yelled, leading the group outside Amy's house.

Meanwhile, Sarah was giggling happily dragging Shadow with her. Weren't by Shadow's hover shoes, he would be eating dirt by now as there was nothing that could keep up with her speed. And this was noticeable as she easily outran her pursuers. She stopped behind a tree.

"Sarah, what's wrong with you?" Shadow asked, demanding an explanation.

Sarah looked at him and giggled cheerily.

"The thing is..." She got close to him. "...that I love you." She hugged him.

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she actually loved him? Then this was the greatest thing that had happened to him in all of this days.

Sarah stared at his red eyes, and Shadow stared at her blue eyes. Their heads got closer, and then... They both received a kick to their foreheads.

"Shadow!" Syra said, he was still a male. "Sarah is not herself right now, she..."

Before he could explain though, Sarah spin-dashed her in the back, and due to her spikes being longer, she ripped part of his shirt and sent her to a tree.

"Why did you do that!?" Sarah said annoyed. "I was just about to get a kiss from him!"

Syra chuckled a little at what she said.

"Sarah!" The rest of the gang had arrived at the scene.

"Sigh... Are you going to leave me alone?" Sarah groaned.

"Nope." Ralik said. In that moment, everyone tried to catch her.

Ralik leaped at her, but she crouched. The odd thing was that she didn't crouched normally, she opened her legs so wide that she went down. Ralik looked at this and felt a slight pain in both of his legs.

Sarah just stood up normally, like if she had done rhythm gymnastics before.

Amy tried to hit her with her hammer. But Sarah dodged this with ease and kicked her in the stomach, making her groan in pain and clutch her chest.

Syra and Fioso tried at the same time, but Sarah leaped out of the way. Making them crash their heads with themselves. Sarah did two front flips and landed gracefully.

"Where the hell did she learned all of that?" Ralik asked. "It was like if she had done rhythm gymnastics before."

"And that leotard is just letting her do it much better." Amy said "And I gotta admit she looks cool doing all of that, if she wasn't doing it to kick our butts."

Sarah grabbed Shadow. "Come on! We still have lots of things to do!" She said cheerily and ran with him in a tow.

"Darn it! Why did she had to be the fastest thing alive?" Fioso said, running after him. The others followed him in their mission: Preventing Sonic from doing something that would surely leave him scarred for the rest of his life.

/-/-/

**Well, finally! I hadn't had time to do this chapter because I have to work on the afternoons and I'm trying to get in a team for League of Legends North Latin America Tournament, so I can't update too fast, :(**

**Anyway, Sonic has gotten one hell of a nightmare and still decided to sleep as a girl a day before her sister came to her house. What will happen that day?**

**Meanwhile, we are seeing that Sarah is just trying to have a moment with Shadow in the offpanel. Which is, by the way, a fragment of the story that I skipped.**

**Will the gang be able to catch Sarah? Will she do something that may leave her scarred for the rest of her life? And what would happen if the gang never catch Sarah? All of this will be answered, but not right now.**

**See ya later, folks!**


	21. Long time no see sister? Part 1

**Chapter 21**

**Heeeeeey guys, I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! (for those who are following the story, of course.) I was going to update the previous weekend, then out of nowhere I got a cold, fever, and a ****ing headache that almost made me suicide (No really, I thought about blowing off my head with a shotgun.) After a visit with the doctor, and 100 painkillers a day, I feel a little better.**

**But let's stop talking about my problems... and pass on to Sonic's dilemma: Should he tell his sister about his changes? That said, here it goes!**

**Chapter 21: Long time no see... sister? Part 1**

Tails was already eating breakfast. He was eating his favorite, bacon, eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice.

He liked to wake up early in the mornings because he could think better about what to do next in his garage, or his lab.

"Mmm." He said biting another piece of bacon. "So delicious..."

This would had been Tails' best moment of the day, hadn't Sonic gotten out of her bedroom. Yes, Sonic was a female at the moment.

"Good morning, Tails..." She said, walking slowly to the bathroom.

"Sonic!" Tails was staring dumbfounded at Sonic. She looked at him confused

"What?" She looked at him like nothing had happened.

"You do realize you are naked, do you?"

"Yes, and?"

"Sonic, you can't just go around the house naked! At least not as a female."

"Why? This is my house, and you have also turned into a girl before so I don't really see any problem." Sonic said entering the bathroom.

Tails just kept quiet. Okay, Sonic was finally coping up with having that gender-bending curse, but, was that going to change his personality? Or even worse, would he... No, Tails knew that Sonic wasn't crazy enough to even consider staying like that.

After a few seconds, Sonic got out of the bathroom as a male.

"Ok, so, do you know when your sister is coming?" Tails asked.

"No idea, but its to early for her to come right now, maybe she will arrive in the afternoon." Sonic replied heading for the kitchen.

"Nice." Tails finished eating, grabbed the plate and went to the kitchen. He found Sonic making himself a sandwich.

Tails left the plate near the dishwasher and headed for his lab, but he stopped.

"Sonic?" He said without turning around.

"Yes?" Sonic had already finished making his sandwich.

"Good luck with, that..." Tails said resuming the walk to his lab, leaving Sonic alone. Sonic stood there for a second. He rolled his eyes and started eating his sandwich.

He heard Tails whisper to himself. "All of a sudden, something tells me I'm forgetting something, something very important..."

After finishing his sandwich, Sonic went for the door.

"Let's go for a little run." He said opening the door. But before he stepped outside, he thought: What if all of a sudden it starts raining? What if I step on a puddle of water? What if I accidentally fall on a pool or a lake?

"Riiight... Well, I'll just grab an insurance." He said grabbing the black backpack that Amy had given him before the party he made some weeks ago.

He went to his bedroom and opened his... well, Sarah's dresser. He was amazed and disgusted at all the girl clothes he had there. The worst part was that the drawer wasn't hidden or something, nope, it was at plain view in the bedroom.

"I can't go running, not right now, first I need to hide all of these clothes before Sonia arrives, but first..." He grabbed a bucket of cold water and drenched himself with it.

"I'm not grabbing female lingerie as a man, makes me feel like a pervert." She said grabbing her clothes. She dressed up with her usual blue skirt and blue tank top with her red running shoes and started picking up her other clothes, underwear, and other things that only she would use as a girl. She put them all on her bed.

"Hmm... where it would be a good place to have all of this pretty clothes? And why the heck did I called them pretty? Sigh, not even gonna ask..." She shook her head and started thinking.

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

"Tails!"

(-/-)

"Now that you ask, I did thought about people wondering where did Sarah slept." Tails said. Both him and Sarah where on Tails' underground lab. Tails was looking at a blueprint of a room, Sarah and Emily's room to be more precise.

"I was going to make the room today, but due to the fact that your sister is coming today, I decided it would be better to use one of our rooms. We sleep in one room, and the... ahem... "girls" sleep in other room." Tails explained

"Wow, that's a great idea! Let's just start moving things then." Sonic was going to put all of the clothes she was carrying in Tails' room.

"Sonic, can I ask you something?" Tails asked before she left.

"Ok"

"Why did you turned a girl right now?"

"Tails, a man can't just carry a woman's lingerie without feeling dirty, and carrying all of those tank tops, skirts, dresses and lingerie as my real self? Call me crazy, but even if they are technically mine its still wrong."

"It wouldn't be an excuse to turn into a girl, would it?"

"Why would I want an excuse to turn into a girl?"

Tails looked at him seriously "Sonic, do you like being a girl?" That made an awkward silence in the room.

"Tails, where did you got that idea? Ok, maybe sometimes I like the speed that it gives but after that I hate it!"

"I'm not convinced..."

"And what about you?"

"And why would I like to be a girl? The last time I turned into one I thought about having... No... Can't mention it... but you know what I mean."

"You know that it happened because you wanted to get payback, right? Don't lie to me! I know that you love those 5 tails that let you fly almost at my speed." Sonic repeatedly poked his shoulder while chuckling.

Tails remained silent. The only reason why he didn't minded, and sometimes even wanted, turning into a girl was due to her ability to soar the skies at supersonic speed for hours. After the little incident with Sonic, he decided not to turn a girl anymore, but right now he wasn't so sure about that, because, it was just a mistake, and he wouldn't ask Sonic to marry him being consciously, not even as a girl.

"Maybe, but not enough to make me wear lingerie." Tails said chuckling.

"Better be seen as a strange women wearing lingerie rather than a well recognized male hero carrying it with himself, don't you think?" She said wincing and leaving the room. Tails shortly followed her so he could move his stuff into Sonic's room. Well, at least he wouldn't have to move "her" stuff.

(-/-)

Sarah had finally moved her last batch of clothes.

"Wow, I didn't thought I had so much clothes!" She said catching her breath.

She was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sonic! I'm going in!" A girl said from outside, it was Sonia! Sarah remembered she had given her a key to enter her house, she was now wondering why did she do that. But it was too late to think, as a light blue blur rushed into the house at supersonic speed and tackled Sarah. She laid over her in an odd position.

Sarah could see her sister hadn't changed much. She had emerald eyes, just like her brother, and light blue fur. She was wearing a pink dress. Her quills were styled just like Sonic, only that they were a little longer, and she also had a black headband with a blue ribbon on a side.

"Got you! Wait a second..." She noticed that she didn't tackled her brother, but another hedgehog.

She looked at her eyes closely and examined her body. Red fur, blue eyes, blue tank top, blue skirt, slender body, and that chest...

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't meant to tackle you!" Sonia said standing up.

"No problem, just try not to do that again." Sarah also stood up.

"Ok, my brother didn't told me about his gorgeous girlfriend." She said smiling.

"Oh stop it you!" Sarah blushed

"I think I should leave you two alone." Tails said. Sonia looked at him with surprise.

Then it hit Tails, harder than a truck going to the speed of Mach 3 and crashing into the Empire State Building.

"Uh oh." Tails tried to run away, but Sonia grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly.

"TAILS! What did my favorite little fox do while I was gone?" She said.

Ever since Sonia had met Tails, she found him a very cute thing (since he was 8 at that time), and every time she went to visit Sonic she would try carry him like a doll to every place she went, and of course, Sonic would not let her. Tails had forgotten about this because it has been almost 4 years since she last visited them, but how could he forget about that? Oh right, the marrying proposal, the kiss... Even though he had grown up, he didn't seem to have changed much, aside from his size, of course.

"Sonic! Help me!" Tails said struggling out of Sonia's grip.

"Oh right! I still haven't seen Sonic!" Sonia said. "Where is him?" She asked Tails.

"I don't know, maybe he went for a jog?"

"How didn't I thought about it?" She dropped Tails and ran outside at supersonic speed.

"That girl sure hasn't changed." Sarah said

"Tell me! I forgot how much strength she had. Silly me." Tails said standing up.

"Better go back to normal before she starts wondering what happened to me." Sarah said going to the bathroom. After a few minutes, a blue blur sped out of the house at supersonic speed.

(-/-)

Sonia ran at top speed through the forest.

"Sonic! Where are you?" She shouted looking for her brother.

But suddenly, something passed next to her and poked her shoulder. She looked backwards to see who it was, but there wasn't anyone. She redirected her view to the front, just to find her brother with a playful smile while running backwards.

"Tag, you're it!" He said before turning around and running at top speed.

"Hey, get back here!" She said trying to catch up with him. She seemed to be good at it, because she was actually keeping up with him!

But what she didn't knew was that Sonic was slowing down on purpose.

"Got you!" She leaped at him. But before she could catch him, Sonic did a backflip over Sonia, making her eat the dust.

"Not even close." He smirked triumphantly. Sonia remained still, laying on the ground.

"Sonia?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Why are you so mean?" Sonia said in a low tone, tears coming down from her eyes.

"C'mon Sonia, it was just a game..." Sonic slowly approached her. When he got close enough...

"Gotcha!" Suddenly Sonia leaped at him, but Sonic saw it coming and ducked just in time, making Sonia crash into a tree.

"Seems that your acting has gotten much better since the last time I saw you, but still, it wasn't enough to fool me." Sonic said chuckling. Sonia couldn't help but growl at him.

"Why you..." She ran at him at top speed. Sonic jumped out of her way.

"Whoa, guess my little baby sister is mad!" Sonic joked.

"SONIC!" She ran at Sonic, ready to beat the living hell out of him. Sonic ran, making her chase him to his home.

/-/-/

**That's it for now! I'm not going to release the second part of the chase because I still don't have any ideas to write it, but hey! at least i updated.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? That's something for me to know (and write) and for you to find out.**

**See ya! :D**


	22. Long time no see sister? Part 2

**Chapter 22: Long time no see... sister? Part 2**

Sonic opened the door and let Sonia walk in. Before entering, though, she grabbed her baggages, which she threw near the entrance before breaking in and tackling Sarah.

Sonia entered first and Sonic went behind her. She had already been here, and the house hadn't changed much, so she went to the guest room and started unpacking.

"So, for how long are you going to stay here?" Sonic asked her, standing on the door of the room.

"Our parents let me stay here until school starts, ugh, I hate to remember that vacations are almost over." She said unpacking more of her stuff.

"Yeah, well, I've never gone to high school, but I wished I had. I mean, there's a lot you know that I don't, and I didn't hang out with friends like you do, unless destroying Eggman's robots counts." Sonic chuckled.

"See? That's what I would like to do! Smash robots, run around the world at supersonic speed, meet famous people..."

"I don't meet famous people." Sonic replied.

"Oh, really? The president, the gun commander, the ultimate life form, heck, you even dated the popular singer Mina Mongoose! And you say you don't meet famous people?" She said as she finished unpacking the first baggage.

"Okay, Okay! My life is awesome, but what about your friends?"

"Nothing as special as you, but they are nice." She said as she started unpacking her second, and last baggage

"I heard a little bird saying that you have a boyfriend." Sonic said in a playful tone, making Sonia blush.

"Lies, I don't have a boyfriend!" She lied.

"Oh really? Someone told me you had a boyfriend whose name is Danny." Sonic said still using a joking tone. Sonia blushed so much, that her fur was a purple color.

"Ok, right! I have a boyfriend, are you happy?" Sonia said annoyed.

"Yup, and even though I may not be living in the same house as you, I will be watching that boyfriend of yours like a hawk." He said leaving the room.

"Yeah, right, I'm not letting you!" Sonia shouted.

"Who said I needed your permission?" Sonic shouted back.

"Hey Sonic, you haven't told me about YOUR girlfriend."

"Er... Ehm... We will discuss that later!" He said nervously, running at top speed out of his house.

But as he rushed through the door, he crashed with someone, making them roll onto the ground. Sonic ended up on top of Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"Oh sorry! I didn't meant to..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Vanilla said standing up. "I just came to pick up Taylor."

A gigantic grin spread through Sonic's face, remembering what happened yesterday after the incident with the taser, more specifically, at the end of Sarah and Shadow's very short term relationship.

"Hey, Taylor!" He shouted in a playful voice. "Vanilla's here to pick you up!"

After a minute or so, she replied.

"Ok, but I couldn't find any of my jeans, could you help me find them?"

"Just a second!" Sonic went to the fridge to pick up some juice, but he saw a note in the fridge. He picked it up and read it.

"Taylor, I have bad news for you!" He said.

"What do you mean?" She went downstairs with her baggages. Taylor was dressed in a long yellow dress and white shoes.

Sonic gave her the note:

I hope this teaches you to not EVER make me fall for that idiot again!

- Syra

P.D. Yeah I hid your jeans. ^-^

Taylor seemed annoyed, Sonic couldn't help but feel bad for Tails, Sonia came downstairs to see what happened and Vanilla knocked on the door.

"Is there any problem?" Vanilla asked from outside.

"No, there isn't!" He said grabbing Taylor's hand and pulling her outside.

"Aww, isn't she cute!" Sonia said. "Who is she?"

"Tails' cousin, her name is Emily but due to her five tails over here." He said showing her Taylor's five tails. "And the fact that his cousin is named Tails, she called herself Taylor."

"Nice storytelling Sonic." Taylor thought.

"Wow, five tails!? That makes you very special. I believe you can fly faster than Tails"

"Yeah, I..."

"Let's cut out the chat." Sonic said. "Remember there is someone waiting for you."

"Where is she going?"

"She is going to spend some days at Cream's house."

"The cute little rabbit? Oh my god! I wish I could be there!"

"They aren't plushies Sonia..."

"But..."

"End of conversation!" Sonic said pulling Taylor by the hand.

He opened the door and Taylor walked towards Vanilla.

"Thank you, I really believe Cream will appreciate it."

"Yeah, and I know she and Taylor are going to have so much fun." He smirked. Taylor faked the best smile she could.

"Well, goodbye." Vanilla said grasping Taylor's hand and walking to her home with her. She also helped her with her baggages.

Sonic sighed. "That kid is going to have a hell of a weekend." He said closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, she's gonna have lots of fun with Cream, I wish I could be there!" Sonia said.

Sonic just ignored her and sat on the couch.

"Sonic, I really want to meet that girlfriend of yours..."

"Later, she's having a jog by the forest and she wants to have time for herself." Sonic said turning on the tv.

"Ok, tell me when she arrives so I can take a photo of you with her and send it to our parents." She said going to the guest room.

Sonic panicked. How was he going to let her sister take a photo of both him and Sarah if they were the same person. Then it hit him.

*Phone ringing*

"Hello?" Asked a female voice on the other side

"Tails, I need your help!" Sonic asked him over the phone.

"*Sigh* What do you need?" She asked annoyed.

"Do you have a cloning machine/potion or something? Sonia wants to take a photo of me and myself together, which is actually not possible."

"Hmm... I believe I did that once didn't I?" She wondered.

- Some months before

Sonic was sitting down on the couch grasping his morning coffee. He turned on the tv to see the news. Tails sat next to him.

"Sup' Sonic?" He said

"Sup' Tails?" Sonic said taking a sip of his coffee.

"And in other news, the citizens have reported a massive crowd of yellow two-tailed foxes in the city..."

Sonic focused on the image in the tv.

"Sup' Sonic" Said Tails next to him.

"I already said... Wait, weren't you at my left?"

"I am at your left!" Said the first Tails.

Sonic looked at one and the other, grasped them both. Until another Tails broke in the house on a rocket and crashed with the tv.

"Oops, sorry!" He say before falling unconscious.

"TAILS! I NEED AN EXPLANATION!"

- At the moment...

"Now that you ask me, I don't remember how we settled that issue." Tails asked herself

"Not important right now, where did you kept the machine?"

Tails told him the exact position of the machine, which was hidden in a corner of the garage with a blue mantle. Sonic hang up to find out it was actually true.

"Well, places hidden at simple view really are well hidden." He said, not even understanding the half of it.

He lifted up the blue mantle and found a pod like the one Tails used to scan Sarah's biometrics.

He opened the crystal door of the pod and entered inside.

"Now, how do I turn on this thing?" There was a red button inside the capsule that said "copy".

"Ok, that question was silly." He said pressing the button. But then, he forgot something important. He sped out of the capsule to get a bucket of cold water, he splashed it over himself and entered back inside the capsule before it could do anything else.

The capsule started filling with smoke, until nothing was visible. As the seconds went by, she started to feel a nice sensation over her.

"Hey, it feels good here." She said. After some minutes, the smoke disappeared. She stepped out of the pod.

"Okay, what now?" Outside the capsule, there was a green button that said 'create copy'.

"Thanks author!" No problem, just don't break the fourth wall again. -.-

"Ok." She pressed the button and the pod started filling with smoke again.

"Sonic! It seems we ran out of hot water!" Sonia yelled from the bathroom.

Okay, now that was very bad luck! It seemed she would be stuck like this for a while.

"Great, just great..." She went to her room (remember Sonic and Tails have a room and Sarah and Taylor have another) to pick up clothes for her, but before, she covered the machine with the blue mantle. She dressed herself up with her usual blue tank top and light blue skirt. Just after getting out of her room though...

"Hey, Sarah! Nice to see you again!" Sonia said after leaving the bathroom.

"Oh hi! I forgot you were here." She replied. "By the way didn't you took a shower?"

"Yes?" Sonia replied confused.

"Then how come you are using the same clothes you were wearing when you came here?" Sarah pointed at Sonia's clothes, which were exactly equal to the ones she had when she came there.

"Nah, they aren't the same ones. They are alike but not the same, like all of Sonic's running shoes. All the same, all different."

Sarah took a moment to try an decipher that phrase. A moment later she shook her head.

"Let's just forget about it." She said. Before Sonia could reply, a noise came from the garage.

"What was that?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know." Sarah replied nervously. "Maybe I should check it out while you go for Sonic so you can take the photo with me and him that he told me that you wanted to take. "

"Great idea! But where is him?"

"He told me he went for a quick jog."

"Ugh..." Sonia growled annoyed, then took off at supersonic speed.

Afterwards, Sarah ran to the garage and lifted the blue mantle, just to find herself naked knocking on the door.

"Hey, faker! Let me outta here!" She said.

Well, Sonic was in a middle of a really big dilemma. She was still a girl and there was no hot water, not mentioning that if Sonia came back and found the 2 of them she will have to explain. What the hell was she going to do?

On a side note, that clone really had Sonic's attitude.

/-/-/

**Offpanel: The Chase Part 2**

Shadow and Sarah were walking down the streets. Sarah was hugging Shadow's arm while smiling peacefully. Shadow found her obsessive love strange, but he just smiled.

For the luck of Sarah, Shadow, and the police, Shadow still had his fur painted in blue, so people didn't recognized him, crazy fangirls included.

"It is so good to spend time with you Shadow." Sarah said quietly.

"Well, we have only walked in the city, I don't know what's so interesting about that." Shadow said confused.

"Walking with you by my side." She giggled playfully.

"If we only had some privacy..." Sarah whispered so lowly that Shadow didn't heard him.

She gazed at a nearby bench. There was a familiar human looking at the newspaper, and next to him was a wolf playing with a gun in his hand. She looked up to see that a two-tailed fox was flying over her, and a lynx was jumping from building to building.

Sarah faked a smile. "When are this guys going to stop stalking me!?" She said in her mind.

"Tell me Sarah." Shadow spoke. "Why do you challenge me to a race, beat me, then make me die my fur in blue, and now all of a sudden you say you love me and want to spend time with me?" He asked more confused than ever.

"Well, you challenged me." She said in response. "I couldn't just let you walk away saying that I am a slowpoke."

"Ok, got me there." Shadow replied. "But how come you are so fast? I don't think that even Sonic can reach that speed."

Sarah gazed at one of his pursuers and suddenly got an idea. She pulled Shadow into an alley.

"Wow, she is just making the work easier for us! But why?" Tails asked himself. They all went to the alley... just to find that Shadow and Sonic were gone!

"What the..." Ralik paused for a moment. "How did they escaped?"

"Wait, doesn't Shadow has a Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked.

"That explains it..." Tails sighed. "But where do you think the Chaos Control left them?"

"We gotta find them fast! Only god knows what could those 2 do alone." Ralik said.

Everybody shaked their heads and shrugged of from their minds the thought of what could Sonic and Shadow do together with Shadow not knowing that Sonic is a girl. Afterwards, they all split up and tried to search for the couple on the run.


	23. Those Little Moments

**Chapter 23: Those little moments.**

Sonic stood there looking at her clone, which looked exactly as her. That meant that the cloning was successful, as far as she knew.

She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"What the... How did it got locked?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Her clone said.

A green button in the base of the capsule lit up. It read "RELEASE". Sonic pressed the button, making the door open.

As soon as this happened, the clone tackled Sarah, it sat on her belly and held her hands tightly.

"Now tell me who are you!?" It demanded. "And why do you look like me?"

Had Sonic been male at that moment, she would had payed more attention to its clone's open chest and naked body. But because of being female, it didn't attracted her (much), thus letting her concentrate.

"Why are you asking those questions? Do you even know who you are?" Sonic asked.

The clone opened her mouth to argue, but the latter question did hit her. "Well, umm... Now that you ask it, I don't know who am I." It slowly lightened the grasp on Sonic's arms until it let her free.

Sonic was going to ask why did she do that, but she thought that it was not something of much importance.

"Look, your name is Sarah." Sonic explained "You are a supersonic hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend..." Sonic paused for a while to think of something that may convince her to think that she is actually Sonic's girlfriend. "His little brother Tails wanted him to test his cloning machine and you volunteered, it seemed to be a success, until you passed out." She said. She was getting really good at making up stories.

"They left me here to watch over you in case you had gotten any dangerous side effect, but it seems you only have amnesia, so its not something very serious." She finished.

"So that's why I was locked there..." Sarah said.

"Yeah, could you help me heat some water for Sonic before he returns? He likes bathing in hot water and there is no hot water at the moment." Sonic said.

"All right, but where are my clothes?" She asked

"Here, you can take mine's, or well, yours." Sonic said getting undressed and then giving her clothes to her clone.

"Thanks." She said dressing herself up. While "Sarah" changed herself up, Sonic went to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.

Just before she could put it on the oven, Sarah came out. She looked just exactly as Sarah wearing her usual clothes. Although seeing her as another person instead of yourself was another matter.

"May I?" She extended her hand and showed her palm to Sonic, signaling her to give the bucket to her. Sonic handed her the bucket, curious of what she was going to do with it.

Sarah grabbed the bucket by its handle with one hand and put the other one in the bottom of it, then she closed her eyes. Sonic was looking at this impatiently.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked.

Before Sarah could answer, though, the hand that was at the bottom of the bucket lit on fire, making the water boil rapidly.

Sonic was amazed. Since when has she had fire powers!? Although making a little recap of past adventures, she remembered that she left a trail of fire whenever she ran at top speed, she should know, she even used this maneuver in the dark mobian incident. But she never thought she could actually CONTROL fire!

"Done!" Sarah handled the bucket to Sonic with a smile on her face.

"How did you..." Before she could ask though, she heard someone coming in, it was her sister!

Sonic ran past Sarah, rushing to the bathroom.

Sarah tried to forget about her and just stood there wondering "Who is Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw a blue hedgehog with a pink dress, and a black headband with a blue ribbon.

"Hey Sarah! Did Sonic came back while I was out there searching for him?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Umm..." She didn't even knew who was Sonic, so it was very hard to ind an answer. "No, I haven't seen him."

"Why would he disappear like this?" She said growling. "Anyway, I have to do my needs so if you see him, I'll be in the bathroom..." She said walking towards the bathroom.

Just when she opened the door...

"WAZZAA!" Someone with a hockey mask bursted out of the bathroom, scaring the living **** out of Sonia.

She screamed very loudly and accidentally fell on the sofa, all of this while gripping her heart so it wouldn't blast out of her chest.

Sarah burst out laughing, Sonic removed his hockey mask while also laughing non-stop and Sonia was now burning in rage.

"I think I found him!" Sarah said, supposing that the blue hedgehog who bursted out of the room was his supposed boyfriend.

"I love doing this!" Sonic said. Sonia wasn't the first victim of this joke. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver and even Dr. Eggman have fell victims of this prank. He tried it once with Shadow, but that didn't ended up well as Shadow had an iron nerve and, for Sonic's disgrace, very good reflexes.

"Where the hell did you got that mask!?" Sonia said standing up.

"I keep it on a secret place in the bathroom. Sometimes I hide there and wait for someone to come so I can scare them and give myself a good laugh." He explained smirking.

"You are so mean! But i've gotta admit it is funny." Sarah said giggling.

Sonia walked to her room, red as a tomato, but Sarah asked her something.

"Wait, you didn't had to go to the bathroom?" Sarah asked.

"Not anymore." She said closing her door and locking it.

Sonic turned his gaze to his now wet sofa.

"SONIA!"

Sarah was laughing so hard she was about to pee herself too.

(-/-)

After cleaning the sofa, Sarah and Sonia decided that they would like to go to the mall, and since Sonic had to keep an eye on his clone he went with them.

They got there in no time since they were all supersonic hedgehogs, no to mention Sarah didn't ran at her full speed so she wouldn't leave Sonic and Sarah behind.

After the little jog to the mall, they stood in the entrance.

"Ok, what are we doing first?" Sonic asked. His stomach grumbled in response.

"I think we should eat something." Sarah said.

"I have an idea, let's go to that new hot dog store that is on the 3rd floor!" Sonic said. "Some people told me they sell amazing chili dogs". He was now drooling at the thought.

"What do you say?" Sonia stared at Sarah.

"Sounds good." She said.

"All right, let's get going!" Sonic said running upstairs (not at supersonic speed, obviously). But then...

*POW* *THUD*

Sonic accidentally bumped into Syra! Although she looked... strange, very strange indeed. She her long white hair was now brown like her fur. She was wearing a pink blouse and a pink long skirt. She also had a red headband with a pink flower.

"Oh, Sorry! I should have been careful." She said standing up quickly.

"What... Syra why are you wearing those clothes? You look like Amy!" Sonic replied while getting to his feet.

"Syra! Come back here!" Sonic heard a familiar voice yelling. It was Fioso!

"Oops, gotta go!" Syra quickly jumped to the first floor, while Fioso came from upstairs.

"Hey man, what happened to Syra?" Sonic asked him.

Fioso stopped, panting heavily.

"I need... a little... brake..." He said before collapsing in the floor unconscious.

Sonic stood there looking at the poor wolf.

"Hey, Sonic!" Sarah and Sonia had arrived with him. "Uhh, what's up with that guy." Sonia asked pointing at Fioso's unconscious body.

"Dunno." Sonic said shrugging. "Wait, weren't you going to take me and Sarah a photo?"

"Oh right! I forgot when you nearly gave me a heart attack." She said looking in her tiny purse, which she conveniently hides in a pocket inside her dress. In case you are wondering, yes, she did sew that pocket to the dress by herself.

"I left my camera at home, but I might be able to buy an expendable one with this." She said taking out some cash from it. "Meanwhile, why don't you two chat a little?" She said going upstairs to buy the camera.

There was an awkward silence between the supersonic couple.

Sarah was really enjoying having some time with her supposed boyfriend. Sonic would have enjoyed it weren't she his "female self", but even so, she was really attractive, and as of now he really enjoyed her company.

"So... How are you doing?" Sarah asked him.

"Fine, how about you?" He asked.

"I'm good."

Sonia had arrived with the expendable camera in her hands.

"Got it! Let's take a nice photo of you two love birds." She said raising the camera and aiming its lens at the couple.

Sonic raised his hand and gave the camera a thumbs up while smirking. Sarah, not really knowing what to do, hugged Sonic and smiled while staring at the camera. This action took Sonic by surprise as he stopped

smirking to look at Sarah on his side. Sarah stopped smiling and looked at his eyes.

"Anything wrong Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"Nope, nothing wrong at all." He said smirking again. Sarah also smiled again and both hedgehogs turned their gaze at the camera.

"Say cheese!" Sonia said taking the photo. She took the picture and looked at it. Sonic and Sarah went both to see it.

"Aww, looking you two like that makes me miss my boyfriend." Sonia said looking at the picture. There was Sonic with his tradmark grin giving a thumbs up, while Sarah hugged him and smiled cheerfully.

Sonic and Sarah both smiled at the photo.

"Maybe having her it's not so bad at all..." Sonic said.

His peace was interrupted, though, as Fioso woke up.

"Sonic, I need your help! Syra got harassed by some girls who were top models and made her enter some kind of beauty contest!" He said.

"And why is this supposed to be bad?" He asked.

"She made a bet with them, and if she loses, she will also lose the dojo!" Fioso explained.

"Say what!?"

/-/-/

**S-O-R-R-Y**

**I was going to throw the update in the weekend, bur certain parents lost their house keys on saturday night when we arrived from dinner, so I had to sleep at my grandma's place, which sadly, has no internet. AAAAND i had to finish homework on sunday afternoon, yada yada.**

**Anyway, I'll try to post the next update soon.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome :).**


End file.
